The Haunted Bunker
by snn7b
Summary: This is my story of when, the Winchester kids check out their new place that their Grandfather gave them. Come along and find out what is going on in this bunker... I am using Rated K just to make sure...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural just Lexi.**

 **The Haunted Bunker**

Well I am back with another story of me and my knucklehead brothers. We inherited this secret bunker from our Grandfather, Henry. We arrived to a dark place. Dean and Sam were opening the doors ever so slowly since we didn't know what to expect.

"Just stay behind us." Sam said to me pushing me behind him.

"Why?" I asked them.

"Cause we don't know what's on the other side." Dean said to me giving me a dumb look.

"Its not like I have never hunted before." I told my brothers.

Dean turned to me and gave me this look like our dad use to. It was like don't ask questions just do what I say.

"Fine." I mumbled when I was putting my hands up in a defense.

They were then opening the door slowly. Sam placed his hand on the wall looking for a wall switch. When he did we were amazed of what we saw or I should I say found.

"Holy Crud." I said to my brothers fitting in between them.

"Oh yeah." Dean said to me.

"This is like - a home." I said to them softly.

We were then looking around to see what this place had. I walked closely next to Sam. I had the back of his shirt in my hand. Yes I was scared. I think he knew too.

"You ok?" He asked looking back me.

I just nodded to him as I followed him. It had rooms that were filled with old things. The one room was a Library. It had books of demons, angels, lore's, reapers you name it, it had books of it.

"This has more books than Bobby's house did." Dean was saying.

"I think I 'll like this room." I said with a smile.

"Come on there's more." Sam said to us when we followed him to the next room.

This room was more like a show room. It had all kinds of old swords. Dean was checking each one out.

"These are old." He said when he was checking one out.

There were blades, swords, knives of all kind. I couldn't believe what we were looking at.

"Look at these, unbelievable." Sam said in excitement.

"I know. This… this here is my kind of room." Dean said like a kid on Christmas morning.

We then went to the next room. It had a long table that could lite up but it had a built in map on top. Another amazing room.

"This must be the meeting room." I wondered when I asked them.

"Must be." Sam said having a look around.

We then moved onto the kitchen. What a kitchen. It was like holy crud restaurant size big.

"Telling ya's both now, don't expect me to cook three meals a day. We take turns." I said to my brothers.

"Yeah yeah yeah. No we will." Sam said to me when he agreed.

It had everything we needed. Coffee maker, toaster, pots, pans. Everything a kitchen needs.

"Check this out a timer coffee maker." Dean said when he picked up to check it out.

"You do know that it goes off on a timer. You set it for the time you want it to go on. " I said explaining to my brother.

"Oh yeah I knew that." He said which I knew he didn't.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled to him.

The next room was the dining room. It was fairly big. It could hold up to ten people. The sitting room was nice. It had a fireplace that was nice. A few other different kinds of books.

"Lets check up stairs." Dean suggested when I ran after them to follow them.

When we went upstairs, there were four bedrooms. Dean and Sam were picking their rooms out.

"Somethin' wrong?" Sam asked when he saw me not moving.

"No." I said softly to him.

"Lexi what?" He asked me.

"Were all in our rooms." I said not happy.

"That's great." Dean said with a smile.

"We might not be in the same room but I am just down that hall and Dean is down the other hall." Sam was telling me.

"Not the same but I guess I have no choice." I said picking a room.

Sam threw Dean a look. He knew I was upset.

"Hey look, if you need us in the middle of the night, you call we'll come." Sam was telling me when he came by me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I know but—nothing." I said to him.

Dean went to check out his bed. We all did. It was a lot softer than the ones in all the Motels we've been too. It was nice. This place was not only clean but it was like home. A few minutes later Sam came back into the room. He was standing in the doorway.

"Well?" He asked me.

"Its great." I said back to him.

"If you wanna paint it go ahead. Its your room." Sam told me.

"Thanks." I told him.

We then went to Dean's room, he was lying down. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Nap time I guess." I said jokingly to Sam about Dean.

"Yeah I guess so. Come on lets check out this place some more." Sam said to me.

I was then following him. The bathroom was huge. The shower was really big. Four sinks. Two different separate spots for a shower.

"Look a real shower." I said to him with a smile.

"Yeah." He said to me.

"Why don't we get some rest too." Sam suggested to me.

"Yeah sure." I said to him.

"Lex-." He said to me making me stop and looking at him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"You'll be fine in here. We're safe." He said to me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Holler if ya need me." Sam said to me while heading into my new room.

I sat on this so comfortable bed and placed my hands behind my head to rest. This place was like a home, a home I never had. We moved around so much going from Motel to Motel. I didn't mind as long as I was with my brothers. I must of laid there for hours cause I felt something move my foot. When I woke up there was no one.

"Geez shake and run." I said loudly.

"Who ya talking to?" Sam asked passing by my room.

"Didn't ya just shake me?" I asked him.

"Um no." He said giving me a curious look.

"Maybe it was Dean." I said following him to Dean's room.

We saw Dean in a robe. Not what I really wanted to see.

"So was it you?" I asked him, standing in his doorway.

"Was it what me?" He asked looking confused.

"Shake my foot?" I said asking him.

"No I didn't shake your foot. What is she talking bout?" Dean turned to Sam and asked him.

"I don't know, somethin' bout we shook her foot." Sam told him.

"I am going to take a nice hot shower." Dean told us.

"I'll go fix us somethin' to eat, so make it quick." I said leaving on that crazy note.

I was heading into the kitchen. I was searching to see what we had here that was still good to make. Since it was lunch time I was making some eggs on a roll with bacon. While I was cooking I was hearing some noises. I took my gun out and was looking around to see where they were coming from and if it was anyone. Saw and found no one.

"Lex." I heard as I jumped. It was Sam.

"Sam you freakin' gave me a heart attack." I told him holding my heart.

"Sorry." He said feeling bad.

"What did you need anyway?" I asked him.

"You called for me." He said giving me a strange look.

"Um no I didn't." I told him.

"You didn't say Sam I need you?" He asked me.

"No. " I said to him.

When he went back out, Dean was coming down from taking a hot shower. Dean saw the look on Sammy's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"And what did she need?" Dean asked him.

"That was it, she didn't." Sam told him.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"She didn't call me." Sam was saying.

"Ok. Maybe she was getting back at ya from before." Dean said giving Sam something to think about.

"Yeah maybe." He said to him.

With that I was coming out with brunch.

"Hey, I made some eggs on a roll with bacon." I said handing them each a dish.

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

"So you didn't call for Sammy?" Dean asked me before taking a bite from his lunch.

"No. I told him I didn't." I said when my brothers knew I was telling the truth.

We just sat there reading some of these books.


	2. Chapter 2

So after a while we were reading some information about this place. We were sitting at the big table and Sam had brought some boxes for us to look through.

"Hey I found a letter. Its old." I said telling my brothers.

"Like a love letter?" Sam asked me.

"I don't think so." I said to him.

"Read it." Dean told me.

"So the men of letters, this is our place our home. If you are reading this then we are probably dead. This place is guarded. No one can come in unless they are one of us or one of you. Everything in this box must be kept a secret. Hide it as you were to hide something you value the most." I was reading when I heard my brother.

"Babe." Dean was saying.

"So this is like a safe house." Sam was saying.

"Well that's good. " I said to them.

"Henry did say we are the legends now. The last standing Winchesters to carry out the men of letters." Sam said.

"I will still be on our guards with this place." Dean told us.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Does it say anything else?" Sam asked me.

"It goes on saying that it's a secret hide out, blah blah. When you make phone calls no one can trace your calls." I said to him.

"This is a great place." Dean said.

I sat there quietly. I saw Sam giving me a look.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah fine." I told him when I was bringing in our plates back into the kitchen.

While cleaning up the kitchen, I heard voices. I thought they were my brothers but it wasn't them. The voices were still a bit muffly. I even felt someone tap me. When I felt that I dropped the plate that was in my hand. It shattered all over. That cause my brothers to run in by me.

"Lexi. What happened?" Sam started to ask me.

I looked up from picking up the broken glass on the floor. Sam came by me, placing his hands on my shoulder and standing me up.

"You saw or heard something again, didn't ya?" He asked me.

I nodded yes to him with a scared look in my eyes. He then brought me close to him.

"Its gonna be ok." He said kissing the top part of my head.

Dean was picking up the broken glass off the floor. He was coming by me to check to see if I wasn't cut.

"Wanna make sure your not bleeding." He said to me checking my hands.

"Thanks." I told him with a half smile.

"Lets have a look some more around this secret dungeon." Dean said jokingly.

We were then heading down the basement. I was behind my brothers. We had our guns ready since we didn't know what to expect. There were many rooms down there. The first door Dean opened up to was a work out center.

"This is great. We can keep in shape as well." I said to my brothers.

The next room we saw was like jail cell. That was creepy.

"This is a bit-um creepy don't ya say." I said to them.

"Yeah but cool too." Dean was saying.

While looking around a bit more we saw another door. Sam this time was opening it. What we saw were electronic devises. You name it, it was there.

"Wonder if it works?" I asked.

"One way to find out, little sista." Dean said when he saw a switch and turned it to on.

Lights came on this board. It was cool. It was more like a switch board. Sam was checking it all out. We were bout to check out another room when the lights on switch board started blinking on and off. We all kind of jumped back and gave each other a look as in what the heck.

"Ok which one of you did that?" I asked my brothers.

"Not me." Sam said putting his hands up in defensively.

"Ok how bout you big brother bear?" I said when I asked Dean jokingly.

"Funny, but not me either." He told me with a smirk.

"Ok. I say we head back up." I suggested to them.

So we did. It was weird cause as we were leaving the room, it went off and stayed off.

"That was kind of weird." I said when we were now back upstairs.

"Yeah it was." Sam said when he agreed with me.

That's when it happened again. Yup the lights flickered again. We all stood around kind of in shock not knowing what was going on.

"Faulty wire maybe." Dean said but not sounding convincing.

"Yeah could be." Sam told him.

"I'll go and check the electric box." Dean said when he was heading back down again.

I stood there with Sam as we waited for Dean to come back up.

"Place is pretty cool, uh." Sam said to me.

"Yeah. Beds are nice." I told him.

"Beats any Motel bed." He said back to me.

I nodded to him.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah. To me I was fine on the road. As long-." I started to say when we heard Dean coming back upstairs.

"All good down there? (he pauses) As long what?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said walking away from him.

"Hey you have somethin' to say, say it." Dean said to me.

"Nothing bad." I told him still standing there.

"Then what?" He asked me.

"I need a drink." I said when I was heading into the Kitchen for a soda.

When I came out, I had a beer for each of them and a Dr Pepper soda for me.

"Here." I said handing them each a beer.

"What a great sister we have." Dean said sarcastically but jokingly to me. When he turned to Sam and spoke.

"Whatever." I said making a face to him.

Sam shook his head to me but chuckled.

"But really you said as long and then stopped." Dean said to me sweetly.

"As long as I am with.. Just forget it." I said when I got loud.

I turned my back on them and took out any book to read.

"Hey." Sam said to me turning me around to him.

I looked up at his hazel eyes. I think he knew what cause he smiled at me.

"Finish what you were saying." He said to me softly.

"It was nothing." I told him.

I knew it was getting late.

"I need to start dinner." I told him and quickly went into the kitchen.

I started to look around to see what to make. I just couldn't believe all the food here was STILL safe to eat. Like if it was just bought. SO, I made some mac n cheese. I still felt like someone was standing there with me. When I was done I was bring it the pot out and placed it on the table.

"Dinners ready." I called out to them.

I heard them in a conversation as they were coming into the room to eat. It was a small but good size dining room. They sat around.

"Smells good." Sam said.

"It better be." Dean told me.

"It is." I said to them both.

They each scooped there mac n cheese. Sam even gave me a scoop.

"Thanks." I said to him.

We then sat around doing some more research on this place until it got late. Then we were heading to bed. I was then getting for bed when there was a knock at my door.

"Lex." Sam said through the door.

"Come in." I told him.

I was sitting on the bed, brushing my long blond hair. He stood there looking at me.

"What?" I asked being freaked out of the way he was looking at me.

"Why is it so important for you know?" I asked him.

He sat down beside me and looking into my hazel eyes.

"Cause I think its important to know." He said to me.

I looked down for a minute before looking up to my big brother.

"Just as long you both were there with me." I said when I got up quickly.

"Hey, thanks. Glad you feel that way. " He said to me giving me a backwards hug.

He rested his chin on my head.

"Get some sleep." He said to me when he kissed the top part of my head.

He then left. I stood there and smiled. I got into bed and laid there thinking bout everything in our lives and of how far we come and we overcame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Jenmm31 for your awesome review and to those who stopped by to read this... This story has been done for months. Please leave me a review of any kinds. Thats what helps us to make better writers. I do not own Supernatural just Lexi. Please enjoy...**

It was the next morning and I was waking up by something didn't feel right in my room. I looked around before calling out to my brothers.

"SAM! SAM!" I yelled until he came running in my room.

He swung the door open and looked at me. I jumped up threw the covers off and leaped into his arms. Thank god he caught me. I had my arms around his neck.

"What's going on?" I heard Dean ask us, when he entered my room.

"Somethin' is in my room." I said still in Sam's arms.

"Like what?" He asked while wondering.

"I don't know. Just somethin' is going on." I said to him when I buried my face in his neck.

"Its gonna be ok. Relax. " He told me when he was bringing me into his room.

He placed me gently down on his bed.

"Wait here." He said to me when he was heading back into my room.

He and Dean were having a look.

"What is it that we are even looking for?" Dean stood there asking Sam.

"I don't know. Something made her scream." He told Dean.

Dean was coming back into Sam's room.

"What is that you saw?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath before I answered him.

"Things are moved around." I told him getting up slowly.

"Things. What things?" Sam asked shockingly to me.

"Photos are turned the other way." I told them both.

They were then heading back into my room to see just exactly what I was saying. When they turned the photos around, in each of them were me and Dean, or me and Sam and ones with the three of us. Even the photo of my parents. When they saw the photos they picked them up and had this look in their eyes. My brothers gave each other a look before looking at me.

"You kept photos of us?" Dean asked me.

I nodded yes when tears were building up in my eyes.

"You guys are my hero's." I told them softly when a tear dropped from my eye.

"I'm speechless." Dean said to me.

That's a first. I thought.

"Lexi were not hero's just someone's big brother." Sam said to me.

"Or little brother." Dean said breaking the moment of a bond.

I chuckled.

"To me you both are. " I told them.

Sam stood there and smiled.

"But now the question of, who turned them ?" Sam asked putting the photo of him and me down.

"Or the question of why my room? To scare me? Great job." I said.

"We will figure this out. I promise." Dean said to me putting the photo of him and me down as well.

Dean came over and gave me a hug. When Sam was passing me he stopped to look at me.

"Dean's right. We promise ya we will find out who's doing this." He told me when he brought me into a hug. Not easy when you're hugging a giraffe.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

"Come on I need some food." Dean said rubbing his stomach.

We were then headed downstairs and when we were heading into the kitchen we were surprised of what we saw.

"What the heck." I said when I was surprised.

Sam moved me behind him leaving his hand still on me.

"I don't get it."I said still shocked.

"I don't either." Dean said moving closer into the kitchen.

Every other cabinet door,was open. Sam noticed the timer on the coffee maker was off.

"Ok I know I set that timer." Sam said when he pointed to the coffee maker.

"Maybe you thought you did." Dean said to him.

"No. I know I did." Sam replied back.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Its ok Lexi." Sam said to me trying to keep me calm.

Just then the lights flickered.

"As you were saying." I told my brothers.

Sam gave me a look like as in really.

"Sorry." I said to them.

"Maybe it's the wiring. It is an old place." Dean suggested.

"True. But the cabinets?" Sam asked him.

"Maybe she thought she closed them. I don't know." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dean come on, really." I said to him with my hands on my hip.

"Ok ok so you didn't do it, then who?" He asked.

"No clue." I said .

"Well I need food." Dean said.

"Want me to cook somethin'?" I asked my brother.

"No, I'll cook something up. Maybe some pancakes?" Sam suggested.

Dean and I nodded. Sam was then making some pancakes. Dean and I were going to do some more research in the library. We still had boxes and boxes to still go through. While we were looking through the boxes it was quiet until Dean spoke up.

"You know, Sam and I think its cute that you think he and I are hero's." Dean was saying when he was pointing to him and Sam.

Oh great shoot me now. What did I start?

"Am I gonna get a lecture?" I asked jokingly.

"No smarta$$." He said to me with a smirk on his face.

"Good." I told him.

"No really. It's nice that you think of us like that but I know and I know Sam feels the same way that we are not hero's. Just doing a brotherly job. I also have made a promise to Mom and to Dad that I will always take care of you and Sammy. I know I failed at first of being your hero but Lexi I swear I will keep you safe forever." Dean explained to me.

I saw a tear that was ready to fall from his eyes. I knew he was talking from the bottom of his heart.

"You never failed me. You or Sam. You both have been the best big brothers a girl could ask for or even want. Yeah you might get on my nervous but I would NEVER change it for the world. I am glad daddy brought me back , this, this is where I belong and need to be. Not some strange hunters home to care for me. Not that they did." I told my brother.

Sam was listening, when he was bringing in our breakfast.

"Lexi, I always knew that there's no changing his mind. I begged dad. I begged him not to take you away. Cause I knew, I knew I could take better care of you. " Dean said when a tears fell. He sounded hurt that dad didn't listen to him.

I stood there shocked to hearing Dean talk so deep. Sam was nodding when Dean was talking. He was agreeing with everything our brother was saying.

"This is why you both are my hero's. You would do anything for me or for each other. " I said to them both softly.

"Were a family. We stick together no matter what." Dean told me coming by me and giving me a hug. He then kissed the side of my head.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

"Anytime." He told me.

"Hey come on my famous pancakes are getting cold." Sam said breaking the moment.

"Famous?" I asked him jokingly.

"Yes smarty pants. I made some with chocolate chips." He said making a face to me.

We sat around having breakfast. I sat back listening to them talk while I took in what Dean said.

Gotta love these two...

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all those who have been reading this story. I hope you are all enjoying it. Thank you again to Jenmm31 for another great review. I do NOT own Supernatural ONLY Lexi. I also made the information of the Bunker my own.**

After breakfast we were again doing some research on this place. There is just so much to learn about this place. We must have been researching for a few hours now. I started to get up so I can stretch. When I got up the lights were flickering. I gave a look to my brothers. Before you knew it the lights were out. I stood still. I could hear my brothers clicking their guns ready.

"Lexi." Dean said slowly.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Where are ya?" He asked me since it was pitch black inside.

"To your left. " I told my brother.

"Don't move." He said to me when I could hear his feet moving.

Dean was moving to find me. I felt a hand on me which made me jump.

"Dean please tell me that's you?" I whispered when I was asking him.

"Yeah its me." He said when I let a sigh out.

"You don't think someone is in here with us, do you?" I was then asking him.

"Lets just hope not." He told me.

Sam was looking for a flashlight. When he had found one, he was shining it on us.

"Hey." He said to us making me smile.

"Ok lets check the fuses first." Dean suggested.

Dean was heading downstairs first. Sam was making me walk in front of him. When we got down by the electric box it looked fine. My brothers gave each other a look. I knew something was up.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing blew." Dean said to me sounding curiously.

"Ok so then what?" I was then asking them.

"Lexi its not a what we think, its who." Sam was saying when I gave him a double look.

"Great. Ok so now who?" I asked them.

"That we don't know." Sam said to me.

"So what do we do know?" I asked when the lights went back on.

When the lights came on I was holding onto Sam's arm. He looked down at me.

"Sorry." I said still not letting go of his arm.

"Lex, you cant be afraid." He said to me when he gave me a look.

I just stood there not saying a word.

"Sissy." Dean mumbled to me.

"Sorry if I'm a girl. Yeah I might be hunter not a good one but still I'm afraid of the dark." I said getting all excited.

"Afraid of the dark? Cause you should, you know what's out there." Dean said to me.

"I can't help it. " I told them.

"Guys stop." Sam yelled when he was trying to stop Dean and me from arguing.

We started to head back up. When we did there was a box with some old letters in them. I started to open the box and look through the letters.

"Hey guys." I said holding a letter in my hand.

"Yeah." The both said in unison.

"I found some letters but this one you should hear." I said showing them a letter.

"What's it say?" Dean asked.

"Well to whoever is reading this letter you must be the next generation of the Men of Letters. This place is out in nowhere. No one can trace you. You are safe here. This place was built to keep all evil out. " I said when I stopped reading the letter.

"Lexi somethin' wrong?" Sam asked me.

I didn't even hear him talking to me. Sam got up slowly after giving Dean a worried look. He was moving by me.

"Lexi." Sam said sitting on the table in front of where I was standing.

"What?" I asked coming out of my thought.

"You ok?" Sam was asking me.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said to him.

Again he looked over to our brother when both were wondering what was wrong.

"Is that it in the letter?" Dean asked me.

"Um-yeah." I told them.

"Lexi what's going on? Talk to us." Sam told me.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said to them putting the letter back in the box.

I knew my brothers would not let this go.

"I think I'll get some lunch going." I said to them.

"Yeah ok." Sam said to me when they watched me leave the room quickly.

"Ok so what was that about?" Dean asked when he made sure I wasn't in the room.

"I don't know. Something in that letter scared her." Sam said to him.

"Yeah but what?" Dean asked.

"Dunno but lets see if we can find out." Sam said getting up and looking through the box.

They found letters but not the one I was reading. They were curious of what the rest of it said.

"She must have it." Sam said softly.

Meantime I was in the kitchen making some lunch when I kept hearing little noises. I was seeing who or what it was but found nothing.

"Lexi. Lexi." I heard someone faintly say my name.

I looked around but there was no one. I was then going back to get my brothers sandwiches ready. I brought there's out and still needed to get mine. When I went back into the kitchen my dish was on the table. I knew my brothers didn't do it and I knew I DID NOT move it.

"Um…guys… Dean! Sam!" I yelled for.

When my brothers heard me yell they darted into the kitchen. They could tell by the look on face something was wrong. I immediately ran to Sam since he was closer. When I ran to him I ran in his arms.

"Lexi what is it?" He asked me still holding me.

"Something or someone is in here." I told him when I was now shaking.

"Dude she's shaking." Sam told him softly.

"Its ok. " Dean said motioned Sam to bring into the other room.

Sam had then helped me sit down in one of the chairs. I held tightly on his arm when I sat down.

"Lexi, what happened?" Dean asked me.

"I..I um… After I brought out your lunch, when I went to get mine, it was on the table and I did NOT put it there. I was then hearing movement around." I was saying when I was breathing heavy.

"Hey hey relax. Your safe, I promise ya." Dean said to me when he saw how upset I was getting.

Dean was then heading going back into the kitchen to have a look. But before he got that far I begged him not to.

"DEAN! Please no." I said when I jumped up from the chair.

He gave Sam a worried look.

"Just gonna have a look." He told me.

"Sam please don't let him." I begged my other brother grabbing onto his shirt.

"Ok ok. Just stay tight." He told me when he was going in by Dean.

Dean saw Sam coming in by him. He was looking to see where I was.

"Where is she?" Dean asked him.

"Waiting." Sam said to him.

"Is she imagine it or is something really going on in the bunker?" Dean asked him.

"I don't think she would be making this up." Sam said to him.

"Yeah I didn't think so either." Dean said to him, when they were both whispering.

They were looking around and found nothing. They were coming out by me. I jumped up and ran over to them.

"Well… what did you see?" I asked when I grabbed Dean's arms.

"Nothing." Dean said to me.

I looked away not knowing if they believed me or not.

"Hey we know you are not making this up." Sam said to me.

"Do you?"I asked him.

"Why would you any ways." Dean was saying.

I shrugged my shoulders since I didn't know why.

"Where's your sandwich?" Sam asked me.

"Still in there." I said pointing to the kitchen.

He was then getting up and getting my lunch and a can of Dr Pepper.

"Thanks." I said when he brought it out.

"I say for dinner we go out." Dean suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said quickly agreeing.

 **Please leave me a review, good or bad. Thanks for reading...**


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting close to dinner time. I wanted to freshen up a bit before we were to head out.

"I'm gonna go and hit the shower before we leave." I told them.

"Yeah ok." Sam said to me.

I was then heading up stairs. I took what I needed and was heading into the bathroom. I was turning the water on as I stepped in. The water was warm. As I was standing there letting the water hit me it turned cold. I was trying to adjust it but it wouldn't budge.

"Crap. What is going on?" I said to myself.

The valve would not turn off. The water was getting really cold.

"DEAN! HELP ME!" I kept screaming.

Meantime my brothers were down stairs still. Sam kept looking at his watch and then towards the bedrooms.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"She's still not done." Sam said to him causing them both alarm.

Just then Sam heard me yelling.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled for him when he took off running.

They got by the bathroom door.

"Lexi." Dean said when he knocked on the door.

When I didn't answer at first they gave each other a look until they heard me screaming for help.

"HELP! PLEASE!" I yelled loudly.

Hearing that my brothers went into action. They tried opening the door but it wouldn't.

"Lexi, can you open?" Dean asked me.

"Dean the shower is still running." Sam said to him.

They were then trying to bust the door down. When they finally did, Dean threw Sam a towel so he could wrap me in.

"Lexi." Sam called out to me, but I didn't answer.

When he opened the shower door I was sitting in the corner almost blue. He wrapped the towel around me and carried me into his room, while Dean was trying to shut the water off. It took him a few minutes for it to happen. Finally he was able to shut it. He then ran by Sam and me.

"Dean her body is so cold, she almost died." Sam said to him when he was holding me in his arms to get me warmed up.

Dean took blankets and was wrapping me in them while still staying with Sam.

"Soooo ccccoooolllddd." I said to him softly while shivering.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. He didn't know what was going on or why. When I was finally warmed up, Sam carried me into my room so I could get dress.

"Ok so what do you think?" Sam was asking Dean in a whisper.

"I dunno know. Some kind of spirit?" Dean suggested to Sam.

"Maybe. But why? Why Lexi? What has she done?" Sam said when he asked him.

I was then coming by them.

"Something is trying to kill me, right?" I asked my brothers.

They turned and saw me standing in the doorway of Sam's room.

"Look no one is gonna kill ya." Dean said to me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said softly to him.

"You ok?" Sam was asking me.

I nodded to him. My hands were crossed in front of me. Sam came by me and placed me in his arms. He rested his chin on my head since he's a giant when he stands by me.

"Its gonna be ok." He told me in my ear.

I just hugged him tighter.

"Now you up for dinner?" Dean asked me.

"Sure." I told him when he smiled.

"I'll stay with her until your done." Sam told Dean.

"Yeah sure." Dean told him when he left to get ready.

Sam was then sitting with me. I was then getting up.

"Sam." I said to my brother.

"Hmm." He said to me.

"You know I was… um…" I started to say.

"I knew you were and its ok to be scared." He told me wrapping his arms around me.

"I tried to stop the water. Really I did." I told him.

"Hey, we knew something wasn't right. " Sam said when Dean was by the doorway.

"You ok?" He asked coming into the room.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Lets go in my room so Sam can get ready too." Dean said to me taking me by the hand.

We were in his room and I was sitting on the edge of his bed. He too was then sitting down next to me.

"Lexi its gonna be ok. I promise ya whoever this is, it will not hurt ya." He said to me holding my smaller hand into his larger hand.

"I know you and Sam are trying and will make sure. It's just I can't help feeling…." I started to say when Dean cut me off.

"Scared." He said when he finished my sentence.

"Yeah." I said when I chuckled to him.

"Its ok to be. But we will get to the bottom of this." Dean told me putting his arm around my shoulder and bringing me closer to him.

When Sam was done we were heading out for a nice dinner. I couldn't stand cooking in that kitchen after what happened earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Supernatural just Lexi. I hope you are all enjoying this? To those who celebrate Happy Thanksgiving... We all have a lot to be Thankful for. Thanks again to Jenmm31 for her great advice.**

We then went out for pizza and beer. Yeah Dean thought a beer might help my nerves.

"As long as she has one she's good." Dean tells Sam.

We sat there waiting for our pizza. I was then in a thought that I did not hear my brothers talking to me.

"Lex." Sam said again but this time nudging me.

"What? Sorry." I said to them coming out of my thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking?" Dean sat there asking me.

"Do you think the bunker is haunted?" I sat there asking them giving them a serious look.

I saw my brothers exchange looks. I think they thought the same thing.

"Maybe." Sam said.

"Hey folks, here's your pizza." The blond waitress said when she was placing the pizza pie down on our table. She then walked away.

Dean was checking her out.

"Really. " Sam said to him.

"Hey have some fun." Dean sat there and told him.

Sam shook his head.

"So what do we do?" I asked them, getting back to my question.

Sam was placing a slice of pizza on my dish as well as one for him and Dean.

"What would you do if this was another case?" Dean asked me.

"I would research it, which we did. Then I would check it out." I said when he nodded to agree.

I sat there wondering if they felt the same way as I did.

"You do think its haunted right?" I asked my brothers seriously.

"It could. " Dean said.

"Or what? My imagine nation? You saw what was going on." I said getting upset.

"Hey look. We believe you, we saw as well but we have to check it out first. Relax." Sam told me when he gave me a side hug.

"Whatever." I mumbled when I was eating my pizza.

After we were done eating, we were heading back. I just couldn't help wonder why my brothers didn't think it was haunted. Weird things have been happening. When we got home, we noticed all the lights were on. Dean gave Sam a look.

"I know I left one light on." Dean was saying.

"See I told ya." I said to him.

"Ok so strange things are happening. Where should we look first?" Dean asked.

"Lets start from the bottom up." I suggested to them.

"Good idea." Sam said to me.

We were then heading to the basement, when we heard a noise in the study. Sam motioned for Dean to go on the other side while I stood behind. When they charged into the room, there was no one.

"We all heard a noise, right?" I asked my brothers.

"Yeah." Sam said agreeing with me.

I stood there looking around. I felt like someone was watching us. I had a very bad feeling. I stepped back and grabbed a hold of Dean's jacket.

"Lexi what is it?" He asked softly to me when he felt me grab a hold onto his jacket.

"I feel like someone is in the room." I told him in a whisper.

"Then stay close." Sam told me when they both took their guns out.

The noise was heard again by us. I knew something wasn't right, I started to go looking. I took my gun out for safety. I was walking slowly into the next room of where I heard another noise. I stood there shocked. I could not believe what I was seeing. When I made a sudden move it turned and looked at me. We were both surprised. It then disappeared. I ran back to where Dean and Sam were.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Sam asked me when I ran into his arms.

I looked back to see if it was behind me. I was breathing heavily and shaking at the same time.

"Lexi relax. Your ok." He said to me when he was holding me by my arms.

I looked up at him and just fainted in his arms. He grabbed me and held me in a bridal position.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled out.

When Dean came running he found me in Sam's arms.

"What happened?" He was asking Sam.

"She was shaking and then passed out." Sam said heading to my room.

He was putting me on my bed. Dean was getting a cool rag for my head. He had then placed it on my head. My brothers stood their trying to figure out what happened or what is happening for that matter.

"She had to have seen something, Dean." Sam said to him.

"Yeah I know but what or who?" Dean stood there asking Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours and I still wasn't waking up. Dean was pacing the floors while Sam sat next to me. He looked up at Dean.

"Dude would you stop and relax." He told Dean.

"I cant help it. You think she would have woken up by now." Dean said to him sounding a bit worried.

"Come on sis, you need to wake up." Sam was telling me.

"Cass if you have your ears on, we need you." Dean said when he was praying for him to help us.

A few minutes later my brothers heard wings flapping behind him.

"You called Dean?" Cass asked him.

When he turned he saw Cass standing behind him.

"Dude not in my ass." Dean said to him.

Cass looked puzzled.

"Not in your….." Cass started to say.

" Ok Yeah. You need to wake her up. I didn't know what happened." Dean said when he was telling Cass.

With Cass coming by me, Sam got up and out of his way. He placed his hands on my head and I was starting to come through. Cass was then gone.

"Dddean." I said very slowly while waking up.

Dean ran to me and held my hand. He was glad to see me awake.

"Yeah, I'm here ya and so is Sam." He told me holding my hand.

Slowly my eyes were opening. I saw my brothers standing there watching over me like angels.

"Hey welcome back." Sam said to me.

"I guess were still alive." I said to them.

They both chuckled.

"Yes Dorothy we are." Dean jokingly said to me.

I was trying to sit up and had this major headache. Dean helped me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I-I must of gotten up to fast." I said to him holding my head with one hand.

Again I was trying to stand up. Dean was guiding me so if I fell he would grab me. I looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you. Always there for me." I said to him softly giving him a look of thanks.

"Always will. " He told me back with a smile.

I stood up and started to talk slowly.

"So what happened?" I was asking them.

"You came running to me and then you fainted." Sam said to me.

I went over to Sam and gave him a hug.

"You two are the best." I said still standing in Sam's arms but facing Dean as well.

"Remember that kiddo." Dean said to me again jokingly.

"So what did happen?" Sam asked me when he and Dean were curious.

"I was having a look around and saw a person." I was explaining to them.

"A person!" Dean said excitedly.

"Yeah. It was weird. It didn't hurt me. But it smiled at me." I told them moving out from Sam's hold.

"CASS!" Dean yelled for.

Again Cass showed up in my room. But when he came he was behind me. When I saw him behind me I jumped.

"Cass personal space I said. Especially when its my sister." Dean was telling him.

"Sorry Dean. Alexandria." He said to us.

"So what's this person she saw?" Dean asked him.

"I'm not sure I understand." Cass said when he was confused.

"OK, she saw a person. Who was it? Now you understand?" Dean said when he was asking Cass with a bit of sarcasm.

"Dean." Sam said to him trying to calm him down.

"Alexandrea what did this person do to you?" Cass was then asking me.

"Cass, please its Lexi. Nothing. It just smiled at me." I explained to him.

"So Cass can you see who it was?" Dean was asking him.

"You couldn't see the face I gathered?" Cass asked me.

"Not really. Just it smiled the rest of the face was like almost blurry." I said trying to describe what I had seen.

Cass expressions was telling me that he couldn't help me.

"Can you help?" Sam asked Cass.

"I don't know let me see what I can find out." He said when he then disappeared.

I stood there giving my brothers a look.

"We'll find out." Sam said to me.

" I hope so." I said to him not to reassuring.

"We will." Sam told me putting his hands on my shoulders and while looking at me.

It was getting late so we were getting ready for bed. I was alone and my mind was wondering what if this person comes back but comes back to get me? I lay there on my bed just thinking. I was listening to everyone noise. How the heck can I sleep? I was then getting up and going by Sam's door. I was listening to see if he was up. I gently knocked on his door.

"Yeah." I heard my brother say.

"Can I come in?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure." He said when I was then coming into his room.

He was getting ready for bed.

"Ya need something?" He asked me as I was coming in his room.

"Um..I… um.. Nothing." I said when I was starting to leave his room.

"Lexi come back here." He told me.

After a second I turn around and walk back by him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Sit." He said to me when he got his desk chair, to turn it around so he could sit .

I sat there knowing he's gonna be having a talk.

"I want you to know, that you can talk to me about anything, you do know that, right?" He asked me sounding sincere.

I sat there on his bed not looking at him. I wanted to tell him what was wrong but I just couldn't.

"Lexi I wanna help but without you telling me what's wrong I can't help ya." He said to me.

I looked up at him, only cause he lifted my chin up.

"Sam. When I was in my room… I um… " I was trying to say.

"Lexi are you afraid to tell me?" He then asked me softly.

"Daddy always told us never be afraid but I cant help it, cause what if whoever that was, and it comes back and tries to get me and then I will be away from you and Dean." I was saying really fast.

"Whooooa slow down. Its gonna be ok." He told me putting his hand up to stop me from talking so fast.

"Will it Sam? I mean, will it really be ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah it will. I promise ya. Dean and I will do everything we can to make sure you are safe." Sam was explaining to me.

"I know you both are. But right now I don't want to be…..alone." I said to him softly.

"Ok . So you won't. You can stay in here with me." He told me when he was reassuring me.

"Thanks Sammy." I said to him with a smile.

"Now lets get some sleep." He told me.

I was getting into bed and he was taking the chair.

"Sam sleep on your bed." I said to him.

He was then getting up and coming on his bed. I rolled over.

"Nite." He told me.

"Nite big brother." I said in a kiddie voice.

I heard him chuckle.

 **Please leave your review and thanks for stopping by...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all those who have stopped by to read this. Please leave review good or bad. I do not own Supernatural. Only Lexi. How cool would it be if Jensen or Jared did read OUR stories?**

During the night I must have been dreaming, I felt Sam's big hand on me to stop me from jerking in my sleep.

"Hey its ok." He said to me calmly.

Just then I sat up quickly and held my hand to my chest. Trying to catch my breath.

"Lexi what is it?" He asked me.

I looked over to him with scared and worry look.

"Hey its ok." He said bringing me closer to him.

Being in his arms is when a few tears were falling.

"Lexi, come on its gonna be ok." He said to me rubbing my back.

"Sam, I saw the person. It was in my dreams and I was standing in here." I told him frantically.

"It was a dream. No one is here but you and I." He told me.

I was so scared that I was shaking. He laid me back down with me still in his arms.

"Now close your eyes. I'm right here with ya." He told me.

I closed my eyes and held onto my brother tightly. I felt myself drifting again. I must of stayed a sleep all night. Glad my brother was there for me. My hero.  
The next day when I was waking up, even Sam was waking up.

"Morning." He said to me when he saw me waking up.

"Thanks Sam." I said to him quickly with a smile.

"Anytime." He told me.

I was headed into my room to get dress. Sam was heading downstairs for some coffee.

"Hey how's it going?" Dean was asking Sam when he knew he needed some coffee.

He then handed Sam a cup.

"Thanks. Need it." Sam said to him.

"Why? What happened?" He asked him not understanding.

"Nightmare. So I made her stay with me all night." Sam told Dean.

"Nightmare?" Dean asked confusingly.

"Yeah, whoever this person is, he or she has her scared." Sam was telling him.

I was then coming down to get something to drink.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked me when he saw me coming down.

"Yeah, thanks to Sammy that is." I said with a half-smile.

My brothers both gave a look to each other.

"Tonight I'll stay with ya." Dean suggested to me.

"I'll be ok." I told him.

"No, I said I will stay with ya." He told me when he handed me a glass of apple juice.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"See this is why you need coffee, no nightmares." Dean jokingly said to me.

"None for you?" I asked him giving him a puzzled look.

"Nope. " He said giving me a cheese grin.

I then started to get breakfast ready. I was making us French toast. After we were done, we were doing some things around the bunker. I was in my room when I heard footsteps. I thought it was either of my brothers, but when I peeked out the door, there was no one. I continued to finish cleaning. Again I was hearing footsteps. I started to investigate of where the sounds were coming from. As I was walking Sam came out of his room, scared me, so I then jumped.

"Hey sorry. You ok?" He asked me, feeling bad that he scared me.

"Yeah, I heard something and…. Never mind." I said to him, heading back to my room.

"Lexi ." Sam called out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, sticking my head out to see him.

"Where did you hear it?" He was then asking me.

"It's ok, don't worry bout it." I said going back into my room.

"I am going to worry until I know everything is ok." He softly said to me following me to my room.

He was then standing in the doorway of my room. I stopped and looked over to him.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Now again, what did you hear?" He asked me again.

"I heard footsteps twice." I said to him.

"OK lets have a look." He told me.

I was then following him into the hallway. Dean was in the study, which is the big room in the middle of the bunker. He saw us having a look around.

"Lose something?" He asked us.

I gave a look to Sam.

"Tell him." Sam said to me.

"Tell me what?" Dean asked us, since he was now wondering.

Dean was then putting his book down.

"I heard footsteps. " I told him.

"Where?" Dean was asking me sounding surprised.

"In the hallway. Sometimes it depends on where I am." I said to him.

"Maybe…" Dean started to say when I stopped him.

"Don't say maybe I am hearing things." I told my brother.

Dean looked away. I knew it.

"You know what, just forget it." I said heading into the kitchen.

My brothers stood there giving each other a look.

"Maybe she did hear something. " Sam said to him shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Dean was asking him when he whispered so I couldn't hear.

"What would we do if this was an ordinary case?" Sam asked him.

"We investigate." Dean told him.

"Then lets do that. Treat it like if it was any ole case." Sam was saying to him.

They were then coming into the kitchen. They saw me standing there playing with my can of Dr Pepper soda.

"Lex.." Dean called out to me.

"Uh..what?" I asked my brothers, I turned to them.

"Were gonna treat this like any other case." Sam explained.

We went into the study and sat around the table. I had my notebook for my notes. I was writing down what we knew so far.

"Ok so far what do we know?" Sam asked me.

"We know I heard footsteps. I had a bad dream. " I said to my brothers.

"Ok good. What else?" Dean asked me.

"I feel like someone is watching me." I explained.

"Lexi it will be ok." Sam said to me kindly.

"I know. But its annoying not knowing who or what is watching ya." I said to them.

We sat there a bit longer trying to figure out more.

 **Thank you for reading..**


	9. Chapter 9

After a while it was getting late and we were heading up to bed.

"Remember I'll stay with ya." Dean reminded me.

"Um are ya sure?" I asked him when he was then coming into my room.

He was getting his pillow. He was placing it on my chair. We then fell asleep. After a while of being a sleep I started to dream. I was moving around a lot.

"No. Dean help me. Dean. Dean. DEAN!" I screamed this time which caused him to awake.

"Lex I'm here." He said taking me into his arms.

I was shaking.

"Its ok." He was saying.

Sam came in running as well when he heard me scream. He saw me in Dean's arm all upset. He knew it happened again.

"She ok?" Sam asked him coming into my room.

"I hope so." Dean was telling him softly when he gave him a worried look.

I was shaking in his arms. I was so scared.

"You ok?" Dean asked me when he moved to look at me.

I just nodded my head to him. I felt my brother kissing me on my head. I felt safe just being with them.

"Come on lets try getting you back to sleep." Dean was saying to me.

"But…" I said when he knew what I was going to say.

 **The song Heaven Knocking on my door by** **Avril Lavigne is being played.**

"I'll be with you. Lexi, I promise I'll keep you safe." Dean said to me when he looked like he was going to cry.

"Want me to stay with ya too?" Sam asked me when he sat next to me on the bed.

I put my hand out to my other brother and Sam took it to hold it. I was just so scared.

"You know I must be the most luckiest girl in the world…. Having brother's who would do anything for me, no matter what. Thanks for being there for me." I was telling them both.

My brothers gave each other a look before looking back at me.

"Always." Dean said to me when I could feel the tears dropping from my eyes.

I was leaning up against Dean's chest. He held me tightly in his arms. I think he felt his shirt getting wet.

"No one can or will get ya." Dean said to me.

I looked up at him before answering him back.

"Thanks." I said to him softly.

 **The song ends….**

"Hey come on lets get you back to sleep." Dean said to me.

Both of my brothers were lying next to me. I must of then fallen asleep, once again. The next day I woke up. I was then heading downstairs. When I was coming down, I saw my brothers having coffee and going over some paper work.

"Hey morning little sis." Dean said to me when he stopped what he was doing.

"Hey." I said to him and Sam.

I could feel their eyes on me.

"How ya feeling?" Sam asked me.

"OK." I said to him, sitting next to him .

I could really feel both of their eyes on me. I figure I would break the ice.

"So whatcha looking at?" I was asking my brothers?

"Looking for a case but so far nothing." Sam said to me.

Sam got up to get me some apple juice. He was then placing it front of me.

"Here ya go." He said to me.

"Thanks." I told him with a fake quick smile.

Dean looked over at me while I played with my glass.

"Hey, dontcha worry, we'll figure this out." Dean said to me.

"I know." I told him softly.

They felt bad for me. They were getting back to some research that they were doing.

"You know I was thinking." I started to say.

"Well little sista don't think to hard, you might hurt ya self." Dean sarcastically said but in a joking way to me.

"Ha-ha very funny. " I said to him.

"What do you think?" Sam was asking me.

"Can it be Bobby?" I said as I suggested to them.

"Could be." Sam said giving Dean a look when he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cass if you can hear we need ya." Dean said when he was calling for Cass.

Cass then appeared in the corner.

"Hey your getting better." I said to him jokingly.

"I wasn't sick." Cass said to me seriously, which made me chuckle.

"No Cass, oh never mind." I said to him when he was making me laugh.

Cass gave my brothers a confused look.

"Another time Cass. We have bigger issues." Dean said to him which made Cass look even more serious.

"What's wrong?" He asked my brother.

"Nightmares are getting bad for her. She thinks its Bobby's spirit here, is it?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. If it is they are keeping me out." Cass said to us.

"But why?" I was asking him.

"Don't know." Cass said to me.

"Great." I said when I mumbled to him.

"I can keep an eye on you." Cass said to me which I give Dean a quick look.

"Cass just remember personal space." My brother said to him.

Cass was then gone.

 **Thank you for stopping by and reading this...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you again Jenmm31 for her reviews. This story has been done for months. I will only post a few chap at a time. I am even working on other stories... I hope everyone IS liking this story? I do not own Supernatural just Lexi. Please  
review to let me know what u all think? Thanks. HAPPY READING...**

After a while we were doing things around the bunker. I wanted to go down in the gym,that we had. I needed to work on my kick boxing. While i was down there for a while I heard moving. I thought it was my brothers. But I couldn't find out where it was, so I decided to just back to working out.

"Bobby is that you?" I called out when I was asking the Spirit.

I waited a few minutes but nothing. I must have been down here too long cause my cell phone went off but there was no one there. I thought maybe they wanted me upstairs so I decided to go back up. I found my brothers in the study.

"So what ya want?" I asked them when I was coming into the room.

"Phew you smell like a sewer." Dean said to me fanning his face cause of a smell.

"Sorry dear brother, but I was working out." I told him giving him a dirty look.

"Well you need a shower." He said to me.

"I know I'm going." I told my brothers when I was then leaving the room.

"Hey Lex." Sam called out to me.

I stuck my head back into the room.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Do you want me to stay upstairs?" He was asking me.

"Whatever." I said to him when he was then following me upstairs.

"I'll be right here." He said going into his room.

I was then going for a quick shower. When I was done showering I heard someone in the bathroom with me.

"Sam." I called out.

I reached for my towel and wrapped myself in it. I know I heard a noise.

"Hello." I called out.

I heard a voice, when I let the biggest scream out.

When Dean heard he then ran up the stairs. Sam was trying to get into the bathroom.

"Lexi, open up, I'm here." Sam kept telling me.

Nothing. Sam began to pick the lock. When he was able to open the door he found me in a towel and Cass in the corner, covering his ears.

"Cass." Dean surprisingly said to him loudly.

"Her screams are loud." Cass said with his hands over his ears.

"Good. " Dean said to him when he mumbled.

I ran to Sam, holding my towel tightly. Sam was then taking me out of the bathroom and into my room to get dressed.

"Cass, look I know you're our friend but really. You are lucky I don't deck you one. You can NOT be in people's personal space I tell ya." Dean said to him sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry I forgot. I wanted to watch over her." Cass told him.

"But not when she's showering. Man." Dean said when he was walking out of the bathroom shaking his head.

Dean was coming by me and Sam.

"She ok?" Dean was asking Sam, when he came into the room.

"Yeah all good." Sam said to him.

"So why were you in the bathroom? I know you said to watch over her but why?" Dean asked him.

"Just making sure she was ok. I sense something was wrong with her." Cass told my brothers.

When they heard that they gave each a quick look. I was then coming out of my room dressed. I saw the look on my brothers face. Cass had then disappeared.

"You guys ok?" I asked them wondering what was wrong.

"Lexi you would tell us if there was something really wrong,right?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah sure." I told him looking at him a bit confused.

He gave a look like he didn't believe me.

"Ready to head back down?" I asked them.

Dean led us out when I followed and Sam was behind me. We were in the study.

"So what was Cass doing in the bathroom or do I NOT want to know?" I asked them.

"He said he was watching you." Sam was telling me.

I gave Dean a quick look.

"Why? What's gonna happen to me?" I asked my brothers sounding alarming.

"Don't know. But I told Cass not to do that again to ya." Dean said to me.

"Thanks." I said to him with a smile.

I was then going through the box with my brothers. I stood there in a thought.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked me when he nudged me.

"Um.. Yeah fine." I said to him when I was looking through the box again.

We found more letters, books, notes so many things.

"It's a shame that Dad didn't get to see this place." I said to my brothers.

"Yeah I know." Dean said to me.

"A lot of things that I wish he would of gotten to see." Sam said to me.

I looked up at him with a tear in my eye.

"I think I'll make us some lunch." I told them when I was putting the letters back in the box.

I wanted to see what I can make for us. I thought I would make some turkey n cheese subs for us. While preparing it I heard a noise again. I turned around to see who it was, but there was no one.

"Hello." I said slowly.

There was no answer. I know I heard what I heard. So I went back to making sandwiches. I stood there with a strange look on my face.

"Oh my gosh. . Cant be." I said to myself out loud.

I was now puzzled. I hurried up and made lunch and was bringing out to my brothers. When I came out I kept looking behind me.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked me.

"I don't know. I think im just tired." I said to him when I placed the dishes in front of them.

"Thanks." The both said to me.

I nodded to them.

"Hey lets go out to eat later." Suggested Sam, when Dean agreed with him.

After lunch we were still checking everything out. I knew I had to head back into the kitchen to clean up. I was then heading back. When I got in the kitchen to my surprised the kitchen was cleaned up. I knew I didn't or my brothers. I went back by my brothers and was trying to think what to say.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked me when he noticed me by the door.

I was speechless. That caused them both to jump up and run over to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked me again.

I looked at him and then to the kitchen.

"Sammy.. I..um… I…" I said when I couldn't talk.

"What?" Dean was then asking me.

"I know I didn't do what I just saw." I told my brothers.

"What did you think you saw that maybe you didn't see but you did?" Sam asked me holding onto my elbow.

Dean stood there trying to understand what Sam had just said.

"What is it with you two? Stop with that mumble jumble crap." Dean said when he was getting annoyed.

"I made lunch and I knew I did not put the stuff away and when I went into the kitchen….." I said when I turned back towards the kitchen.

"Lexi what did you see?" Dean asked me.

"Everything was cleaned up." I said to him.

"Sure you didn't do it and maybe you thought you didn't?" Sam asked me.

"I know I didn't." I said rubbing my head.

"You ok?" Sam asked me.

"I think I need to lie down." I told him when I was then heading upstairs.

"Ok. But I think I need a drink now." Dean said to me, when he and Sam watched me go up.

I was heading into my room. I climbed on my bed to lie down. My dream was so real. Only problem I could not make out the faces. Who are these people in my dream? I was trying to wake up but I couldn't.

"Someone help me please. Please help me." I kept yelling while I was running away.

"Lexi. Lexi come on wake up." Sam said while he was shaking me.

"Why is she not waking up?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know but I could feel her shaking her and tensing up." Sam was telling him.

"This is not good." Dean told him sounding worried.

"Maybe Cass can help?" Sam asked him when he looked up at him.

"Cass need ya now." Dean called out.

"You called?" Cass asked him when he was standing to the side of him.

"Cass she wont wake up." Dean told him.

Cass took his two fingers and placed them on my head when I then woke up but in a heavy breathing. I sat up quickly. My brothers were on each side of me.

"Hey hey you ok?" Sam was asking me.

I had my hands on my chest. I thought my heart was going to pop out. I couldn't answer. I had a tear in my eyes. Sam sat next to me holding onto my arm while rubbing my back.

"Its ok. " Dean was saying to me.

I looked over to him and asked him if he was real. I even touched his face. He chuckled when I asked him.

"Yeah, me and Sammy are real." Dean said to me when I smiled.

"Come on lets get you some dinner." Sam said to me.

"Dinner?" I asked him. "We just had lunch."

"You slept for like 5 hours." Dean said to me.

"Wow." I said when I was then getting up.

"Give me and Sam five minutes." Dean told me.

I nodded to him. When they both left my room, I picked up my brush and started to brush my hair.


	11. Chapter 11

We were now leaving to get some dinner at a diner. I was sitting up front this time in between my brothers. When we arrived at the diner, Sam waited for me when we got out of the car. I was walking alongside him. Dean found a booth for us to sit in. I slid in next to Sam.

"What can I get you folks?" An older lady asked us.

"Double cheese bacon burger with fries." Dean said placing his order.

"I'll have the chicken salad." Sam said when he went next.

"I'll have the cowboy burger." I told her.

"OK be out in a bit." She said.

"A cowboy burger?" Dean asked me.

"It's a burger with barbeque sauce on top with fried onion straws. Its good." I was telling him.

"You two will have clog arties." Sam was saying when he chuckled.

"Oh well." Dean said to him.

Just then our dinner came out.

"So wanna tell us what you were dreaming bout?" Dean asked me when he took a bite of his burger.

"People. But I couldn't see their faces. It was scary." I said to him.

"Hmm, really." Sam said to me when he sounded fascinated.

"Well you know it was only a dream." Dean told me.

"Didn't feel like it." I said to him.

After we were done we drove to beach to walk along the shore.

"So why we here?" I was asking them.

"I thought something different." Dean said to me.

I took my shoes off to feel the sand in between my toes. The water was a little choppy.

"Just be careful." Sam said to me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Water is choppy, that could take you under." He explained to me.

When the water came upon the shore I made the water hit my feet. You could smell the sand. The wind blowing in my hair which was nice too.

"Thanks." I said to them both.

"Welcome. We thought maybe this will help ya." Sam said to me.

"I know. Sorry." I told him.

"Its ok." Sam said to me back.

We walked a little more and there was beach party going on. We were listening to the music. I was tapping my foot to the beat of the music. We were listening for a while.

"Ready?" Dean asked me when he nudged me to leave.

We were heading back to the car. It was getting late and they wanted to head back home. Sounds funny but the bunker is our new home. Sam was opening the door to the bunker. He then turned the lights on. I was coming behind him.

"Hey I'm gonna take a quick shower." Dean said to us when he was running upstairs.

"Still ok?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks." I told him with a smile.

"Do you wanna talk about your dream?" Sam was asking me when he was sitting in front of me.

I sat there shrugging my shoulders.

"It might make ya feel better." He said to me.

"I guess. I really couldn't see the people's faces. It was like they had bodies but no face." I said while wondering.

"Well maybe there's a reason. Did these people hurt ya or something?" Sam was asking.

"No." I said hesitated to him.

"Lexi, you know its just a dream and your safe." Sam said to me making me understand.

"Yeah I know." I told him looking down at my hands.

With that Dean was coming back down.

"Hey everything ok?" He said when he was asking us.

"I think I'm gonna work out." I told them when I was getting up.

I was heading downstairs to the workout room. I was doing some kick boxing.

"Are ya angry at the bag or do you think its one of us?" Dean asked me standing by the doorway.

I chuckled at my brothers comment. "No. just a little stressed."

He was then coming by me. He was holding the punching bag.

"Kick with your leg straight." He said to me when he was helping me.

I was then kicking the bag.

"Straight. Straight Lex." He would say it over and over to me.

"Thanks." I said to my brother.

"So why are ya stressed?" He asked me while still holding the bag.

"Cause." I said when I gave the bag a good kick.

"OK good. Stop for a sec. Talk to me." He said handing me a water bottle.

"I am hearing things, seeing things and nothing. Maybe I'm just imagining it all." I said to him when I sat down with my head hung low.

"Do you believe that?" He asked me softly.

I looked over to him and shook my head no.

"Why do you think what I'm seeing is real?" I asked him.

"I think you did see what you said you saw." He said to me when in his head he was trying to think what he just said. "I have a headache now from what I just said."

I sat there and chuckled. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I could see out of the corner of my eye him smiling.

"Hey go get another shower." He told me when we both got up and went upstairs.

When we went up Sam saw me pass.

"Hey how did ya do?" He asked me.

"Good. I gotta keep my leg straight." I said to him.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'll be ok. Thanks." I said to my brother.

Sam stood there looking at me. He had this worried look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"You tell me." He said to me.

"I'll be ok. Maybe a nice hot bath will help me relax before bed." I told my brothers.

I was then heading up when my brothers watched me head upstairs. I took my pjs and laid them on my bed before heading into the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Supernatural just Lexi. Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please met me know what you think about this story. I am my worst critic when it comes to anything i do... So here we go.**

I went into the bathroom and was filling up the tub. I was then getting in. I laid my body in the hot tub. I laid back and closed my eyes. The hotness I think was helping my body to relax. So many thoughts were going through my head. Just then I heard a knock.

"Lexi you ok?" Dean asked when he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I said to him still with my eyes closed.

"Ok but its been like what…half hour." He told me checking his watch.

I didn't realize that it was that long.

"Ok I'm coming." I said to him, when I was standing up slowly.

When I stood up to grab a towel I noticed something.

"What the heck?" I stood there asking myself.

I unlocked the door and opened it a bit to call for my brothers.

"Hey guys." I called out.

From the sound of my voice when I called for them, they both came by the bathroom door.

"Yeah what's up?" Sam asked me. Standing behind the door.

"You didn't do this right?" I asked my brothers when I then opened the door a bit more for them to see.

I was then pointing to the mirror. When my brothers looked up they saw it to. There was writing on the mirror. Just then the faucet was turning on. I gave my brothers a look and held onto my towel as I backed up to them. Dean, who was standing beside me had then pulled me behind him. He was making me head to my room.

"Go." He said to me when he and Sam stood there looking.

"What the…." Dean was saying.

I never got dressed so fast. I didn't wanna be alone at this moment. After I was dressed I opened my door. My brothers were still standing there. I was slowly walking behind them.

"Guys." I said slowly to them.

Sam turned to look at me.

"Stay right there." He said to me putting his one hand out for me to stop from coming by them.

"So I guess you both didn't write that?" I was then asking them both.

They both looked at each other and then to me.

"No." Sam said to me quickly.

"Great." I said when I mumbled.

Dean was then turning the faucet off. We didn't know who it could be.

"Lets head to my room." Sam told me when he was pushing me to leave.

When we got to his room, I sat down on his bed.

"So who do you think it was?" I asked them.

"I don't know. " Dean said to me.

"At first I thought you guys wrote HELLO on the mirror. But then… I don't know." I said when I looked away.

"It will be ok." Sam said to me.

I laid my head down on his pillow while he was talking things over with Dean. When they were asking a question, they noticed I was asleep on Sam's bed.

"Leave her in here." Sam said when he told Dean.

Sam was following Dean out into the hallway.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know. Its crazy but someone had to write hello on the mirror to her." Dean said when he was asking Sam.

"I know.." Sam said to him when he looked confused.

"Hello." Dean called out.

They both heard what sounded like a knock. Dean through an eye out too me. I was still out cold on Sam's bed.

"You did hear that right?" Dean stood there asking Sam.

"No yeah I did." He told Dean.

After a few minutes of finding nothing they went back to me. I was still sleeping.

"Ok so now we have some kind of spirit leaving her a message." Dean said when he was really angry.

"Ok look so we don't leave her alone." Sam said to him.

"She wont like it but its what we need to do." Dean told him, rubbing his hand over his face.

I was curled in a ball on Sam's bed. Sam placed a blanket over me. He was taking the chair in the corner. Dean left for his room. I started to wake up when I looked around I noticed I wasn't in my own bed, but on Sammy's. My poor brother was sleeping on the chair.

"Sammy. I said waking him up.

He jumped up out of his sleep and looked around.

"You ok?" He asked quickly getting his gun out.

I jumped back when I saw his gun drawn.

"Sammy its me." I said to him. Keeping my hands up.

"I know. You ok?" He was then asking me.

"Yeah, was wondering why I was on your bed and everything." I said to him.

I could tell he was going to make up something. I stood there looking at him.

"Lexi, look sit so we can talk." He said to me.

"Yeah?" I sat there asking him.

"Look Dean and I don't want you to worry about anything." He said to me but I still felt he was beating around the bush.

"Um ok. " I said to him. "Gonna head to my own bed."

"No stay here for tonight." He said to me.

"Ok." I told him when I crawled under his sheets. He was then covering me.

We both had then fallen asleep. The next day we were waking up. I sat up.

"Hey how'd you sleep?" Sam asked me.

"Ok. I guess." I said to him getting up and heading out.

"Where ya going?" He asked me.

"I have to pee." I said to him.

He followed me to the bathroom and waited for me to come out. Dean was coming out of his room , when he saw Sam standing there.

"Hey." I said seeing both of my brothers standing there, when i came out of the bathroom.

"We need to talk. My room." Dean said to me while Sam guided me into the room.

"Sit." Sam said to me.

I knew something was up. Some kind of big brother lecture.

"Something is wrong, I know it." I said to them.

I saw them each exchanging a look. Dean leaned up against his dresser with his arms folded and legs crossed.

"Lexi listen to me, someone wrote that note to you and because of that you will not be left alone." Dean explained to me.

"Meaning like what?" I was asking.

"Just no more going being alone." Sam said to me.

So when I need to work out one of you will be there with me or when I need to shower?" I sat there asking sounding a bit confusingly.

I saw my brothers nodded their heads.

"Yeah, more or a less." Dean said to me.

"Great. But do you have any ideas WHO it could of been?" I sat there asking them.

"No but we are working on it." Sam said to me.

"Wonderful." I said when I mumbled.

I sat there with a startling look on my face.

"Lex what is it?" Dean asked me.

"Oh my gosh." I said covering my mouth.

"What?" Sam asked me.

"Whoever wrote that could…(as looked around) be still in here." I said when I was then whispering.

That made my brothers stand up and giving each other that oh crap look. Dean grabbed his gun off his dresser.

"You stay here." Dean whispered to me when he closed his door behind him.

They were both taking a look around. I sat on the bed. They were treating me like a kid. I'm a good hunter. I might be seventeen but still…. Just then the door opened, it was my brothers.

"Well?" I asked them.

"All clear." Sam said to me.

"Now we need to check downstairs." Dean was saying.

"Stay close to us and with us." Sam said to me.

"Let me get my gun." I suggested when I ran to my room.

We were heading downstairs. Dean motioned Sam to go to the right but ME I had to go with either one of them. REALLY.. So I went with Sam. We looked all over and nothing. Within a few minutes we met back in the main section of the bunker.

"Well anything?" Dean asked us.

"Nothing. You?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing." Dean said giving me a look.

I stood there giving my brothers a look.

"Look don't worry. You'll be safe." Dean said to me.

"But I thought no demons can get in here?" I asked confusingly to them.

They both had no answer.

"I need to shower." Dean was saying.

"I'll start breakfast." I told both of them.

 **Please leave a review... Hope you liked this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you too** **megfurtado and jenmm31 for their reviews. Means a lot. I do not own Supernatural only Lexi. Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review... Thank you and enjoy...**

So while my oldest brother was taking a shower, I saw Sam standing there.

"I'll be ok. Just heading into the kitchen." I said to him.

"I'll be out here." He said to me when he was looking through some books.

"Yeah ok." I told him walking away.

When I went in the kitchen I was going to make some eggs. I looked up and saw something that caught my eye. I placed the eggs down and went over to what I saw. It was a note. I held the note and looked around but saw no one. I was the hearing my brothers talk. I was then going out by them.

"Hey guys." I said coming out of the kitchen.

Sam saw the look on my face and my hands carrying something.

"Lexi what is it?" Sam asked me.

"I..um..I was.. um…" I was trying to say when i would look from the kitchen then to them and back at the kitchen.

He was then coming by me to see what I had in my hands. It was another note. He then showed Dean.

"Sorry don't mean any harm." The note read.

"CASS get your butt down here now." Dean demanded to his Angel friend.

"Yes Dean." He said when he was behind my brother.

Dean jumped when he heard Cass behind him.

"Cass, space. Space I told ya." He said to Cass shaking his head.

"Sorry. What can I do for you?" Cass asked him, moving a step back.

"So what can you tell me about this?" Dean asked him when he showed him the paper.

Cass was looking at it but he had no answer.

"Don't know. Perhaps either one of you wrote this?" He asked us.

I never thought about that. I stepped back.

"Lexi we would never do something like this and scare you." Dean said when he was angry of what Cass suggested.

"Cass I think you should leave." Sam told him when he saw how annoyed Dean was.

Cass was then gone. I stood there looking at my brothers.

"Lexi please, understand we would never do this to ya." Dean said to me when he took a step forward to me.

I stood there knowing he was right, but who did leave note for me?

"I know." I told him softly almost where ya couldn't hear me.

"Good." He said quickly to me.

"I'll go and make that breakfast like I said I was." I said walking away.

Sam watched me walk away.

"Hey don't take it out on her." Sam said to him.

"Yeah, come we need to find out who's leaving her notes." Dean said to him.

While they were looking through books for any information about demons, spirits I was making some breakfast. I made eggs, toast and homefries. When I was done I was bringing it out to them.

"Hey guys." I said when I was bringing in their dishes.

"Where's yours?" Sam asked me.

"I have to get it." I said to him when I dashed back into the kitchen.

I was bringing out their coffee as well my apple juice. I still needed my dish. When I came back out once again,I had my dish. I was sitting down then.

"So what's the plans after we eat?" I asked my brothers.

"We need to find out how and who is leaving these notes." Dean was saying to me.

"Ok." I said to him.

After we ate we needed to check out the bunker. We were looking in books, going through the old letters from the Men in Letters, to see if we can see or understand what is going on. I think and I know this Bunker is Haunted.

"You guys know if we don't solve this, then the bunker is haunted then." I was telling my brothers.

"Maybe." Sam said to me.

"Ok then." I said to them.

"Were not trying to scare you. You do know what's out there." Dean said to me.

"Yeah unfortunately I do. " I told them rolling my eyes to the comment.

"Ok. So lets see who been hanging here." Dean was saying.

I shook my head. He could be serious and throws a bit of comedy into the mix. Gotta love my brother. So we spent the next thousand hours reading and searching. I was tired. I sat back and rubbed my eyes.

"Ya ok?" Sam asked me.

"I guess tired." I said to him.

"Why don't we go in the study and you can lay down on the love seat." Sam suggested to me.

"Nah its ok." I said when I got back to reading.

I guess from reading so much I fell asleep at the table. My brothers laughed. Sam came over to me and scooped me up and carried me to the study. He laid me down on the love seat. Dean was then covering me up. I must have been tired. My brothers were still searching.

"Anything?" Dean asked Sam when he looked up.

"No. Nothing stating if and how demons can enter here." Sam said to him.

"Well its not a mean demon, that much we know." Dean said to him when Sam shook his head.

"Ok so then it's a spirit ." Sam thought when he was telling Dean.

"Ok, like Cass and they are what, watching over her?" Dean asked when he was trying to understand.

"I mean think about it. They aren't harming her. They saying hello." Sam said to him when they thought about it.

"Ok. Yeah I guess so." Dean said when he thought Sam was onto something.

They both stood there thinking of who or what kind of Angel can it be.

"Ok so lets say she now has Angel who is following her like Cass follows me." Dean was saying.

"Yeah I guess so." Sam said to him.

"I need a drink." Dean said when left to get a beer.

When he returned, he had 2 beers one for him and Sam.

"I mean Dean it is possible." Sam said to him.

"Great another pain in the ass who will be up our ass." Dean said to Sam.

Sam stood there and chuckled. I started to wake up. I looked around and found myself in the study.

"Hey sleepy head." Sam said to me when he was coming by me.

"Hey. How long have I been down?" I sat there asking him.

"A long time." Dean said to me, he too was coming by me.

"So what did you both find out or where you too busy doing what god knows what? Nor do i want to know." I said to them.

Sam stood there shaking his head while laughing at my comment.

"No smarty pants." Sam said to me.

I started to get up and go by the table. They had papers spread all over the table.

"Hey you drink my beer?" Dean turned to Sam and asked him.

"No. I have my own." Sam said when he held up his beer.

His beer was gone.

"Boy are you two drunk or something? You don't remember drinking it." I said to them.

"No smarty." Dean said to me.

"I guess it must be the old age in ya's." I said to my brothers.

"Funny punk butt." Dean was saying when he picked up the bottle and was checking it out.

"Maybe we did it drink?" Sam asked shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I know I didn't." Dean said to him.

It was now late, soon we'll be getting ready for bed. I was bringing the one book that I found up to my room. I wanted to finish it.

"Night guys." I told my brothers.

"You ok to be by yourself?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah. You both are right here." I said to him.

"Ok. Call if you need us." Dean said to me giving me a kiss on my head.

Sam was next to give me a kiss on my head. We each then went into our room. I laid there on my bed. I was reading this one book. As I laid there I was thinking of my dad.  
( **The song Knocking on Heavens door by Bob Dylan is playing)  
** I laid there with a photo of my dad and my brothers in our last photo we took. (the photo was John standing behind his kids. Dean, Lexi and Sam). I remember this day like if it was yesterday. I wish my dad was still here. Wish my mom was still alive. I took a deep breath and then let it out with my eyes closed.

"Baby girl." A voice called out to me.

I sat up quickly and saw no one in my room. I closed my eyes again to try and sleep.

"Don't be afraid." The voice said again to me.

"Who..Who's there?" I asked when I sat up, but there was no answer.

I was kinda of too scared to get out of bed. I must of fallen back a sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all those who have read my story. I do NOT own Supernatural only Lexi...**

The next day I woke up early. I couldn't sleep after what I experienced. So I opened my door slowly to see if my brothers were up but they weren't. I closed my door quickly and got dressed. When I was done I snuck down to do some researching on the laptop. I must have been at it for a while now.

"Hey how long have you been up for?" I heard Sam asking me when he was coming down the steps.

I looked up but didn't say anything.

"Lexi, you ok?" He asked me standing by me.

"Sammy it spoke to me." I said almost in a whisper but sounding scared a bit along with surprised in my tone.

"It spoke to ya?" He asked when he was confused.

"Yeah, it called me and said don't be afraid." I told him with a smile.

"OK, where?" He asked me giving me this look.

"In my room." I told my brother with excitement.

"Who was in her room?" Dean asked when he was coming downstairs.

"She was saying the spirit spoke with her." Sam told him.

Dean looked surprised. He gave a look like what…

"What did say? That you're a pain in the butt?" Dean asked me jokingly.

I sat there and gave him a look that I was being serious.

"Called me a nick- name and then said not to be afraid." Sam said to him.

"Well be afraid. "Dean said to me.

"Dean it spoke to me." I said when I was filled excitement.

"I heard ya. But Lexi do you even know who it was?" He asked me.

"No not really." I said to him when the smile on face faded.

"Ok so your happy cause why?" Dean asked me.

"Well… It must know me." I told him.

"Yeah ok." Dean said sarcastically.

"I'll make us some breakfast." Sam said when he was then heading into the kitchen.

He was getting some breakfast going. I sat there giving Dean a look.

"Look Lex, I'm sorry but you need to know that just maybe there was no one there." Dean said to me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked my brother, when I sounded defensive.

"Well for one I did not hear anyone." He was saying.

"You were sleeping." I said back to him.

"See I don't go in a deep sleep. Hunters rule, always know your surroundings." He told me.

"Maybe…." I started to say.

"Maybe you thought you heard." He said trying not to sound to mean.

"Why are being like this?" I asked him when I was trying not to get upset.

"I'm sorry Lexi but you have to be realistic on this." Dean was trying to explain to me.

"Dean really?" I asked him, when I got up and went into the kitchen to help Sam.

"Hey, what?" Sam was then asking me.

"Nothing." I said to him when I sat on the stool.

"What did he say to ya that made you pissed off?" Sam was asking me.

I gave him a shocking look.

"How did you know?" I asked Sam.

"Cause he's Dean." Sam said when we both chuckled.

Sam was making grilled cheese. Yes for breakfast. I was bringing in my plate while Sam had his and Dean's. We sat down and were eating.

"Ok so now what for today?" I asked them.

"I'll check for any cases." Sam was saying.

When I was done I brought my dish inside. While in the kitchen, I heard voices. I thought they were my brothers, but they weren't.

"Don't be mean to him." I heard.

When I heard that I jumped back. I was looking all around to see who it could be but there was no one. So I continued to clean up. I started to think if I was crazy. Was I hearing things? Maybe I am thinking it could be but its really not who I thought it could be. I thought. Oh man, all this thinking is making my head hurt, really. I sat down on the stool with my hands resting on my head. I then jumped when I felt someone cress the back of my head. I turned around quickly to find no one. Maybe I am just tired. Which I was. I looked around and found no one there. I thought maybe I thought I was seeing things and all it was that I was tired and over worked. I sat there just thinking.

"Is there someone here?" I called out when I asked out loud.

No answer. I thought maybe I was crazy. I was then getting up and heading to my room.

"Lex something wrong?" Sam asked me when he saw me going to my room.

"No. I'm beginning to think I'm just tired and maybe what I thought I saw was not really what I thought I saw that wasn't really there." I was saying when I went up to my room.

Dean and Sam gave each other a look. Dean was still trying to figure out what I had said.

"I think she's stressing herself out over all this." Sam was saying when Dean nodded his head.

Dean had this look on his face that Sam caught.

"Lemme guess you did not get what she said?" Sam was asking him.

"I guess you did." Dean said when Sam nodded since he did.

Dean stood there shaking head since he was shocked. Sam had this look on his face.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"What if she did imagine all that and here we are not believing her." Sam said when he was feeling bad.

"Yeah I know." Dean said when he agreed.

"I mean we did see the faucet move the other day." Sam was reminding Dean.

"You're right." Dean told him, feeling bad of what he said to me.

When they came up to my room they found me asleep and did not want to wake me up. They knew I needed to sleep. The boys went back down to continue to look through boxes of letters for this place.

"This place has some amazement to it." Dean was telling Sam.

"Yeah I know. Lots of history to it as well." Sam told him.

They were at it for a while. Sam noticed I was still sleeping.

"Somethin' wrong?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. She's been up there for a long time." He told Dean.

"Yeah well she's sleeping." He told Sam when he gave him a confused look.

"No I get that, but.." Sam was saying when he was trying to give an ear out.

"But what?" Dean asked him, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Its been hours and she's still sleeping I just hope she's ok." Sam said when he kept looking up the stairs.

"So then go check on her." Dean said to him.

"I just might." Sam said when he placed the letters he had down on the table.

He then was then heading up to my room. When he was coming by my room, he saw me sitting up.

"Oh hey, your awake." He said to me.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked me.

"Sam why the small talk?" I asked my brother when I sat there giving a look.

"Just wondering." He said taking a big breath for letting it out.

"Wondering what?" I sat there asking him not really sure what he was talking about.

"Just wondering if you're ok?" He asked me quickly.

"Ok I guess." I said to him when I was getting up off my bed.

"Come on down." He said to me guiding me out of my room to head downstairs.

When I was coming down, Dean was on the laptop.

"Hey." He said to me looking up from whatever that he was looking at.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Ok well, I found us a case." Dean was saying.

"Dean we have a case." Sam said to him.

He gave Sam a confused look.

"Ok so where do we have a case?" Dean asked him.

"Here. The Bunker." Sam explained.

"Sam, I don't think its haunted." Dean said to him, sounding annoyed.

"Guys listen to yourselves. Please stop. Dean, tell us what you found." I told my brother when Sam gave me a look.

"In Minnesota these two guys claim they saw a ghost." Dean was saying.

"Any other information?" Sam was asking him.

"No but ghost? Isn't that our thing?" Dean sat there asking us.

"Look I'm up for it. I need to do some work." I said to him.

"But the case here is NOT done." Sam was telling us.

 **Thanks for reading this PLEASE leave a review... I hope you all are liking this... I do like this... I wish i can post it all now but i will post 1-2 chap at a time. I like to have my stories done before I post them...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Merry Christmas to my Supernatural family... I hope everyone had a great Christmas? I had a Supernatural Christmas. Received lots of awesome gifts... I do not not own Supernatural only Lexi.  
Thank you to those who have been reading this story. Please leave ANY kind of review... Thanks and enjoy the next chapter of the Haunted Bunker.**

We arrived in New Port Minnesota. We were going to talk to these two guys WHO claim that they saw a ghost. We were being Reporters for some newspaper. I stood next Sam while he rang the doorbell. Just then the door opened and a tall blond guy answers the door.

"Yes, hi were from the Sun and we heard that you and your friend saw a ghost." Sam said to him.

"Yes, yes come in please." He told us when the three of us entered his house.

He was taking us into his living room. There was another guy sitting in there. He stood up when he saw us coming into the room.

"Hey." He said to us.

"I'm Sam, this Dean and Alex." Sam said to them.

Glad he didn't say Lexi. These guys are creeping me out already. I am getting a bad feeling.

"So I'm Tony and that's Joe." Tony who is the blond said to us.

"The three of you are reporters?" Joe asked when he stood there wondering.

"She's an intern." Dean was telling them.

"Hmmm. And one very sexy intern too, I might say." Joe was saying in a flirting way.

I stood there shaking my head. Dean stepped in front of me.

"Lay off." He told them both.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Joe was saying when he was trying to look at me.

I could feel these two dirt bags eyes on me and not in a good way. Tony was explaining to Sam and Dean of what he saw and where he was. Sam was taking notes. I then sat down next to Dean. I could see Joe from the corner of my eye staring at me. I nudged my oldest brother. When he saw, I thought he was going to deck him one.

"Hey sweetheart, how bout you and go for a walk and I could tell you MY story." Joe said to me.

"Nahhh I think I need to stay here." I said to him when I don't think he liked that very much.

"No you will come with me." He said to me when he took me by my arm.

Dean jumped up and brought me closer to him.

"Yeah I don't think so. I think were leaving now." Dean said when we were heading to the front door.

Dean had his hand on my elbow when he was making walk outside. Sam was behind us. Joe was then coming next to us.

"Oh no you cant take my girl away." He said to my brother.

"Not in this life time, is she yours." Dean told him.

"Look back off man. I need a woman like her." Joe was saying when I saw Dean clench his fist.

"Ok so we will see you tomorrow." Sam said pushing Dean away.

We were walking to the car. Dean slid me up front.

"WOW." I said to both of my brothers.

"Yeah I know. What the heck?" Sam asked when he was wondering what happened.

"That jerk was putting moves on your sister, that's what." Dean said very agitated.

I gave Sam a look with the way Dean was getting.

"Dean relax. I'm fine." I said to him trying to calm him down.

We were pulling into a Motel Parking lot.

"Do you want me to check us in?" I asked my brothers.

"Whatever." Sam said to me when Dean was really mad.

I was walking into the Office. There was a guy about Dean's age sitting behind the counter. I approached it slowly. When his eyes met mine he jumped up.

"Well hello... beautiful." He said to me.

"Oh great." I mumbled to myself.

"What can I do for you doll face?" He asked me.

"Look I'm tired. I need a room with three beds if possible." I said to him when I stood there.

He was then checking and only found a room with 2 beds.

"I have two beds." He said to me.

"That's fine." I told him when I was then paying for the room.

"Are you like single?" He asked me when Dean was coming into the Office.

"Hey you ready?" Dean asked me when he stood in the door way.

The guy looked up at Dean and gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah sure." I said taking the keys off the counter.

Dean waited for me to pass when he had his hand on my back and guided me out. Sam saw us coming out.

"Everything ok?" He asked walking towards us.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Dean said to him.

Sam gave this look to me.

"Jerk inside was trying to hit on me. So tired of it." I said sliding in the front again.

We drove to where our room was. I was then sitting on the bed thinking.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked me seeing me sit there in a thought.

"Um, yeah fine." I told him.

"Hey punk butt, what's wrong?" Dean asked me as well.

"Nothing." I said to him.

"Don't say nothing. I can see it in your face." Dean said to me.

"I'm just tired of guys treating me like a piece of meat." I said to them both.

"We'll don't worry cause between me and Sammy, we'll always be here for ya." Dean said to me.

I laid down on the bed and my eyes shut and I was out cold. Sam moved me over and I didn't budge either.

"Man she must be tired." Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah I know." Dean said to him sounding bad for me.

"Ok so what bout Tony and Joe?" Sam was asking him.

"I think we need to check out this building that they were at." Dean said to him.

Sam was then getting ready for bed as well. He and I were sharing a bed. Dean was getting into bed as well. During the night I must of work up in a fright. I sat up breathing heavy.

"You ok?" Sam asked me.

"She ok?" Dean asked as well.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a nightmare." He told Dean.

They both went back to sleep. I was able to sleep for a few hours until I had another nightmare. I so hate these. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to get up. I was then on Sam's laptop. I was trying to find out more on Joe and his friend Tony.

"Hey come back to bed. You need some sleep." I heard Sam whisper to me.

"I cant sleep." I said to him.

"Can't or afraid to?" Dean was then asking when he was now awake.

"Both I guess." I said to him softly.

"Come here." Dean said to me when he was patting his bed.

I then closed the laptop and headed over to him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Come on, lay here and get some rest." He said to me.

I looked down at the floor.

"Wanna talk about it?" He then asked me.

"Nah not really. Too tired." I said to him.

"Good. Now lay down." He told me when I was then laying next to him.

He wrapped his arm around me and held me. Slept like that until we had to get up. It was 6am.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope everyone had a great New Years. Thank you for stopping by and reading the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE leave a review.. Thanks... I do own Supernatural ONLY Lexi...**

The next day we were waking up. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam was sitting across from me.

"Talk to us?" He asked me.

"There is so much going on in my head." I told him when I looked away.

Dean sat up and sat himself up next to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me.

"I don't know how you two do it?" I was asking them.

"Meaning?" Sam asked when he looked puzzled.

"How do you sleep? How do you not make all this bother you?" I sat there and asked them.

"First of all, you don't let it bother you." Dean said to me.

"I mean your never scared?" I was asking them.

"Scared, sometimes." Dean said to me.

"Then why this?" I asked him when I stretched to leaned back to pull his blade from under his pillow.

"No, that's not scared(he says taking it from her hand) that's safety." He said to me with a smirk.

"Sammy what bout you?" I asked him since he was sitting there.

"You always have to be cautious ," He told me.

"Hmmm." I said to them both.

"If your worried, don't. With me and Sammy here, your always gonna be ok." Dean was telling me softly.

"Thanks. Both of you." I told my brothers.

"Come lets get some breakfast." Dean said to me.

I nodded to him. I was hungry. We then went to the nearest diner for some food. I was sitting next to Dean in a booth.

"Ok so what are we doing bout this case with Tony and Joe? Not that I wanna be here." I said when I mumbled the last part.

"Don't worry about those to nerds. I will take care of them. " Dean said putting some bacon in his mouth to eat.

Sam and I shook our heads. Dean sure does love food.

"I guess we can try and solve this case." Sam was saying to me.

We sat there until we were done. We were heading to the where those dorks told us where they saw a ghost. It was old Prison. Sam was reading to us the history of this place.

"Ok so maybe since Jacob Barns was in here for no reason maybe its his spirit that they are seeing?" Dean asked when he was thinking of a theory.

"True. Question is WHY was he in for no reason?" Sam was asking while wondering.

We were then heading inside. Sam had his EMF reader out. I was walking in the middle of my brothers.

"Ok so his spirit is angry so maybe he is trying to get revenge." I suggested to them.

"Could be. Don't know." Sam was saying when the EMF was blinking.

"You find somethin'?" Dean asked him when he saw Sam make a face.

"Yeah, I think so." He said when he started to walk out in front of us.

While walking we heard whispering. Dean motioned to us of not making a sound. He pulled me up against the wall. We didn't know who was there. We waited but no one past us. We all knew it had to be the Spirit of Jacob Barns. We were checking out where we heard the voices.

"No one." I said to my brothers.

But I know what we heard especially when the three of us heard it.

"No, something or someone is here." Sam said to me.

Sam handed me the EMF while he and Dean had their guns ready. It was filled with rock salt. While walking I had a feeling something was wrong.

"Guys, something is not right." I said to them grabbing Dean's arm and stopping him.

"Yeah we have an angry spirit here." He said to me giving me a confused look.

"No more than that." I told him.

"Lexi what is it?" Sam was asking me.

"Just we need to leave." I told them.

"Lex-we don't stop on a hunt." Dean was telling me.

"I know but please. Its not safe here." I said sounding scared.

"I say we split up." Dean was saying.

"Did you not hear me? Something is wrong." I said to him sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yeah I heard ya and I still think we need to split." Dean said to me when he shook his head.

I gave a look to Sam that I was surprised to hear Dean say this to me. Dean then walked away from us. Sam looked at me as if he didn't know what to do.

"Go, its ok." I said to him throwing my hands up.

So we each went in different directions. My gun was out and ready. I was walking in a room that was really giving me the creeps. I started to hear footsteps.

"Oh please let that be one of my brothers." I said to myself.

I turned quickly and saw I guess it was Jacob Barns so I shot the first round, but he got away. With the loud popping sound, you could hear my brothers calling my name out.

"LEXI! " Dean and Sam said in unison.

My brothers were looking all around for me. They both met up in the hall. When they met up and saw that I didn't meet up with them, Dean tried calling my cell.

"Nothing. Dam it!" He said angrily snapping his cell phone shut.

Sam was thinking what else to do. They started to look for me again.

"LEXI!" Dean kept screaming out for me, but he was getting no answer back.

When I wasn't answering he was getting really worried.

"Maybe.." Sam started to say to him.

"Don't say it, maybe she was right. " Dean said to him when he was really angry now.

"Dean, come on, you know when she gets those feelings she's usually right." Sam said softly to him making him understand.

"Thanks I now feel even worse." Dean said to him when he then walked away.

Sam ran after him. Knowing how Dean reacts to all this. He knew Dean was pissed with himself.

"We have to think she's ok." Sam said to him catching up to him.

"She better." Dean was saying.

Dean would try my cell phone over and over. Leaving me message after message.

"Lex, please call us. " Dean said leaving numerous messages for me on my phone.

He closed his cell phone hard and you could tell he was angry with himself. Sam took his EMF out and was seeing if any activity was nearby.

"Dean well find her." Sam told him.

"Alive." Was all Dean said when Sam knew he was really angry. His tone and motions were showing it big time.

"Lets start where we last saw her." Sam told him when Dean nodded in a agreement.

They got to where we just bout to split up.

"Ok so left or right?" Dean asked.

"Lets go right." Sam told him when they started to take off.

Their guns were ready for anything flashlights in the other hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for those who have been reading this. I hope everyone has liked it so far. I know i am my worst critic on anything. I do not own Supernatural. I only own Lexi. Please leave a review.. Thank you...**

They were checking the room to the right. It was where which would have been the Medical Office.

"Lexi!" Dean called out again to me.

That's when they heard me scream. They took off running.

"LEXI DOWN!" Dean screamed when he shot a few rounds of rock salt.

Jacob Barns came right back. They were surprised that he did. I was able to run by my brothers. Glad to see them that is.

"There's bones over there I was trying to burn them. I've salted them." I said when Dean was glad to see me.

Dean was headed over to the bones to burn them. That's when Jacob was back. He flung us up against the wall. Dean hit the wall hard and his lighter fell from his hands. He was trying to reach it so he could burn the bones.

"Its not fair." Jacob's spirit said to me when he was coming over to me.

He placed his hands on me. I was so scared that I frozed. Luckily Dean threw his lighter and Jacobs bones burned. Once that happened we were all set free. My brothers took off to get me. I was laying there on the floor panting. Dean helped me up.

"Lexi you ok?" He asked me sounding worried.

"Yeah I am big brother." I told him when I was so out of breath.

"Come on." He said to me scooping me up and was carrying me out of the old Prison.

Once we got out, Dean placed me on my feet. He balanced me before letting go of me.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Sure your ok?" Dean asked me when I nodded yes to him.

"So its over?" I was asking my brothers.

"Yeah." Sam was telling me softly.

It was time we headed back to the bunker, our new home. I was so tired. When we arrived back I was heading straight to my room.

"You gonna be ok?" Dean called out to me.

I just nodded when I just kept on going. Once I got to my room, I plopped on my bed and laid there. Did not want to move, until there was a knock.

"Come in." I said when Sam was then entering my room.

"Hey." He said to me when was coming by me.

"Hey." I said looking up at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you were thrown hard." Sam was telling me.

"I'll be ok."I told my brother.

He was then making me stand up. He wanted to check me out.

"I'm fine." I told him again.

"I want to make sure." He said to me.

"I just need some sleep." I was saying.

"Ok. Good-night." He said to me kissing me on my head.

I watched Sam leave my room. I laid there thinking, thinking that maybe this bunker wasn't haunted. Do I believe that, no not really. I was then going to go down to the workout room. I need to work out. I was passing Sam's room. I couldn't see what he was doing, his back was to me.

"Hey Sam." I said when he turned to see me.

"Yeah?" He asked me.

"I'm heading down to work out." I told him when I then left.

I was heading down to the basement to work out. I was working on my kick. While down there I heard a noise. I stopped to see if I could hear it again. I just stood there trying to hear.

"Hey." Sam said to me when i jumped.

Sam saw me jump. He felt bad scaring me.

"Sorry." He said coming by me.

"Its ok." I told him.

"You heard something didn't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah I did." I told him shyly.

"Where?" He was asking me.

"I don't know. Almost like if it was behind those walls." I said when I pointed.

Just as we were walking to see if we could hear, I saw Sam make a face. I knew he heard somethin'. He gave me a look, like he believes me.

"You heard it again , didn't you?" I asked him.

"I need to get Dean." Was all Sam said when he left.

I followed him upstairs to find Dean.

"DEAN!" Sam kept calling out to him.

After a few minutes, Dean was coming out of his room.

"Yeah?" He was asking when he saw us.

"Dean this bunker IS haunted." Sam was telling him when Dean made a face.

"Aww come on Sammy not you too." Dean said to him.

"Dean no really." Sam said to him.

"Look I think she's tired and now she has YOU thinking it too. Both of you need some sleep. Cause I know I do." Dean told us when he then walked back to his room.

I stood there looking at my brother.

"Look its ok. He's right. Were just tired." I told him.

"Look tomorrow you and I will have a look." Sam said to me when we were both headed up to our room.

Sam took me to my room. He wanted to make sure I was ok.

"You didn't have to." I said to him with a smile.

"I know, but I wanted to." He told me.

"Night." We both said to each other.

Sam was then headed to his room. Dean was on his bed reading a magazine. He looked up and brushed it off. His eyes were then drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to Hailstorm3 for ur review and Thank u for those who are reading this. I know its not the best but i like to write. It helps my stress... I do NOT own Supernatural only Lexi... Here is the next chapter.. Enjoy...**

My brother was getting ready to head down stairs when he heard someone call his name.

"Yeah." He said when he turned around but he found no one there.

He was then heading out of his room to see who was maybe in the hallway.

"Oh hey Dean." I said coming around the corner from my room.

"Did you call me?" He asked me when he had this curious look on his face.

"No why?" I asked him.

"NO reason." He said heading downstairs.

I shrugged my shoulder to him. Oh wait, did he hear somethin'? When he was downstairs, he saw Sam going through some papers.

"Hey did you call me?" He was asking Sam.

"Call you? No why?" Sam was asking him.

"You heard somethin'?" I was asking my older brother while following him .

Dean gave me this look. He didn't want to admit but I could see it in his eyes.

"Ok so maybe I did, but still." Dean was telling Sam and I.

"Still nothing. So can you still say its NOT haunted?" Sam was asking him now.

"We need to look into this." Dean was telling us.

"Well she heard somethin' last night downstairs." Sam was then telling him.

"Ok lets start there." Dean said when I was then following him.

We were now in the basement.

"You do know that we haven't really like explored a lot down here." I was telling them.

"Thank you dear sister." I heard Dean say to me.

We found a door but didn't know what was behind it. Dean and Sam had their gun drawn just in case. Sam pushed me behind him and Dean. Dean was opening the door slowly. When he did it was dark. There was a tunnel. They were shinning their flash lights to have a look around.

"Shall we?" Dean asked us.

"Sure." I said to them when I was then following them.

It was really dark down here. We searched for a while but found nothing. So we started to head back.

"So I guess we all heard somethin' but found nothing." I said to my brothers.

"More or less." Dean said to me being sarcastic but joking to me.

"Thought so." I mumbled.

"But it doesn't mean there's nothing." Sam said to me.

"So you believe me then?" I was then asking them.

"Yeah." Sam said to me.

I was waiting for Dean to admit it but he had this look on his face.

"Dean, do you believe me now?" I asked him.

When I asked him the glass on the shelf busted. I let a scream out, besides I jumped. When I I did I was moving backwards. I ran into my brother.

"Yyou… saw that right?" I asked them both.

"Yeah." Sam said to me.

"Don't tell me it was vibration." I said to them knowing Dean would not admit that the bunker was haunted.

"Ok so maybe just a bit." He said to me.

"Ok so who or what did that?" I asked since I was now wondering.

"Don't know, but it's someone." Dean said to us.

"Ok so what's your plan?" I was then asking him.

"I'm thinking." Dean said to me.

"Well don't take too long." I told him when he gave me a dirty look.

"Funny." He said making a face at me.

Dean was still thinking. I was staying real close to Sam.

"Ok, question is why are they in the bunker?" I was asking my brothers.

"Good question." Dean was saying to me.

We were looking further in the tunnel. It was real dark. I had my flashlight out. While walking I was holding the back of Sam's shirt in a tight grip.

"Lex, it will be ok." Sam said to me.

"Sorry." I told him when I gave him a sad look.

"Its ok, relax." He said back to me.

We took the tunnel as far as it would go. At the end there were a few doors. My brothers thought they would try and open each one.

"Maybe its locked for a reason." I said to them.

Dean had then opened the one door. When he did, it had monsters like you would not believe. I let a scream out. He was then trying to shut the door.

"SAMMY!" Dean hollered out to him.

Sam turned to see what was wrong and noticed what was wrong. He had then ran over to help shut the door. They were using all there might. After a few minutes of struggling they finally got the door to shut.

"WOW." I said to them.

"I know. I think we need to head back up." Sam was saying.

So we started to head back up stairs. When we got back up, Dean put the lock on the door.

"Now it stays shut." He said to us.

We were now back up in the study.

"I'll go and start some breakfast." I said to them, when I then walked away.

"Yeah ok." Sam said to me when I was heading into the kitchen.

When I left Sam called me back into the room.

"Yeah?" I asked him when stuck my head back into the room.

"If you need us just call." He said to me.

"Yeah I know. Thanks." I said to him.

I was going to make some scramble eggs and bacon. While cooking I could feel like someone was watching me. You know like standing behind me. When I turned around there was no one.

"Not again." I said to myself.

I started to hurry up and make breakfast quickly. While I was cooking I forgot the milk, when I turned around it was on the counter.

"Tthank you." I said out loud.

I was trying to go as fast as I can. When I was done I was bringing the food out to my brothers.

"Hey can you guys take a break?" I asked them.

"Yeah ." Sam told me taking a dish from me.

He could tell by the look on my face something was wrong.

"You ok?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, someone took the milk out for me." I told him when he and Dean had a curious look on their faces.

"What do you mean SOMEONE took the milk out for ya?" Sam asked while wondering.

"I remembered that I forgot the milk, when I turned it was on the counter." I said to him when I explained to him.

He had this curious look on his face as well.

"Are ya sure ya didn't take it out and just forgot?" Dean asked me when he took a bite of his eggs.

"Dean look I know its not make any sense but I know what I saw." I said to him sounding almost angry.

Dean took in what I said to him.

"Hey you saw the glass up there break in front of us off the shelf." I explained to him.

"Yeah but that could have been anything." He was telling me.

"Whatever." I said to him when I was trying to finish up my breakfast.

 **Hope u all liked this chapter... Can you guess who it might be? Thanks again...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to Jenmm31 for her kind review. Thank you to those who have been coming by and reading this story. Hope u are all enjoying it. I do not own Supernatural ONLY Lexi...**

When we were done eating I was taking the dishes back. I noticed everything was done. I stood there looking around wondering how it could of gotten done.

"Um… Sam… Dean…!" I was calling out to my brothers.

They were then coming into the kitchen standing behind me. Sam placed his hands on my shoulder to let me know they were behind me.

"What's up?" Dean asked me when he was seeing what was wrong.

"Um.. what's wrong here?" I asked them.

"I don't know what?" Sam asked me not really sounding like he understood me.

"A clean kitchen?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, but I left all the dishes and now they are all clean." I said to them when I then turned to face them.

I saw my brothers exchanged looks.

"Ok so maybe it is haunted." Dean was saying to us.

"So you do believe me?" I asked when I looked at him.

"Yeah I guess so kiddo." He said to me softly placing his hand on my shoulder.

"So now what?" I was asking them.

"We try and see who it is." Sam said to me when he gave me a smile.

After a few hours of searching we found nothing. I was then coming down when I found my brothers sitting around the table with papers scattered across the table. I was coming by them.

"Hey you ok?" Sam was asking me.

"Yeah." I told him when I was taking a seat by Dean.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked me.

"I was thinking maybe they don't want us to reveal them." I was saying when my brothers were taking in what I said.

"You might be right." Sam was saying when he leaned back in the chair and folded his fingertips.

"So what now?" I sat there asking him.

"We wait til they are ready." Dean said to me.

"OK." I said when I then let a sigh out.

"Hey don't you worry. Your safe here." Dean softly told me.

"I know. Thanks." I said to him. "Whatcha working on?" I then asked him.

"A case."Dean was telling me.

"You in?" Sam asked me.

"What's on?" I was asking when I leaned forward in my chair.

"We'll these people are doing strange things in their town. But its being done by all the same way." Sam was telling me.

"Ok like in what way?" I asked him.

"We'll these three gals find these men make then doing things and then they disappear." Sam continued to say.

"Ok yeah sure, lets go." I was telling them.

We were getting up to pack our things. When we got up, Dean made me go in front of him but behind Sam. We were then going into our rooms. I wanted to take a quick shower before we left. When I was done showering, I noticed a message on my mirror.

"DEAN! Ah DEAN!" I screamed out for him.

He then came running in my room.

"Lex!" He called out to me.

"Um shower." I said to him when he had this look on his face.

"Shower." He said out loud.

"I have a towel on. Hurry." I told him when he then came in a hurry.

"Guys everything ok?" Sam called out when he was asking us.

He too was coming in the bathroom. He was standing by the doorway. When they came in I pointed to the mirror. They both had a look on their faces.

"I gather you both didn't leave me that?" I stood there asking them.

"No. We didn't." Sam was saying.

Dean waved his hand for me to come out of the bathroom.

"Get your clothes and go in my room." He told me when he whispered to me.

I never ran so fast before. I got out of there quickly and down to Dean's room. That's where I was then getting dressed.

"Ok now someone is in here." Dean said excitedly to Sam.

"I know. We need to somehow find out who it is." Sam told him.

"I need to check on her." Dean said when he was walking passing Sam.

When Dean got to his room, he knocked on the door.

"Yeah come in." I said when Dean was entering his bedroom.

I was sitting on the bed looking down at my feet.

"Hey. Whatcha thinking?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said to him.

"Lex, look don't lie. I know you're scared. I get that." Dean said to me when Sam was then coming in as well.

"I'm not." I told him without looking at him.

"Then look at me." Dean said to me when I slowly looked over at him.

I stood there looking at him and Sam.

"It's ok to be scared." Sam was telling me.

I was then getting up and standing in front of both of them.

"You're not mad?" I asked softly.

The both looked confused of me asking that.

"Why would we?" Sam was then asking me.

"Cause were supposed to be strong not weak." I said shyly to them.

"No its ok." Sam was saying when he brought me close to him.

I was then wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You do know its gonna be ok." Sam said to me real softly.

"When you guys are around it is." I said to him when I mumbled.

I then felt him kiss me on my head. I think he heard me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to ALL those who have reviewed, means a lot. Hope u enjoy this next chapter. I do not own Supernatural. ONLY Lexi. Every time u post a new chapter or what do you ever think wonder if Jensen or Jared or someone from the show ever comes by and reads these? It wud be cool but we would NEVER know. Sorry... And now for the next chapter**

We were then heading out on a case.

"Maybe we should of stayed home." Dean said while driving.

"Why?" Sam was asking him.

"We have our own case to solve, that's why." Dean said to him giving him this look.

"I understand but I thought a case would be…" Sam was starting to say.

"What a distraction for her?" Dean said when he was getting loud with Sam.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I just thought were here to save people, that's all." Sam said to him giving a look back .

"And what our sister don't need saving?" Dean asked him when now they were arguing.

I hate when they argue. I sat back there trying to tune them out but it was hard when they are yelling loudly to each other.

"Dean, look I understand how you feel and what you are saying." Sam told him.

"Guys please stop. " I begged but they just kept on arguing.

I sat back here in the Impala not happy ready to cry. That's when Dean pulled over and got out of his car. We then followed him.

"Dean what?" I asked him coming by him.

"I don't get it Sammy, this is your sister. She should come first with any hunt we do." Dean shouted to him.

"Dean, I never said she didn't." Sam told him.

They were starting to get in each other's face. I had to come in between them, to stop them.

"Guys enough already. Stop." I yelled putting both hands on each of them.

Dean gave me this look when he felt bad. He was then walking away. Sam stood there turning his head.

"Look you two, your brothers, probably each other's best friend too. But you need to stop butting heads." I said when I was telling them how I felt.

"Lexi, we should be focusing on you not some case." Dean was saying to me.

"I understand what your saying and I get why Sammy is doing what he's doing. But I know you both have my best interest at heart. I don't for once ever question our cases. You do what we do for a reason." I was saying.

I just hope these two idjits understood what I was saying.

"I hate when you two argue,I..I just don't want one of you to leave. Please you have to stop." I said begging them again.

I think that got to them both, cause they both stopped and gave me this sorry look.

"Lexi, you know we would never leave ya." Dean told me.

"I don't know that. Please, you two are all that I have, we have." I said to them.

"You're right. We need to take care of the bunker first." Sam was telling us.

"So let's head back." Dean was saying when I gave a half a smile.

"Thank you." I was telling them both.

"Then lets turn back and make sure you are safe." Sam was saying with Dean nodded his head.

"What about saving people, hunting things, the family business." I said to them.

"We are. YOU!" Sam said to me.

I stood there with a smile. We were then walking back to the car to head back to the bunker. This time I slid up front to sit in between my brothers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reading and staying. Hope everyone is liking this story... I do not own Supernatural ONLY Lexi... Thanks Happy Reading..**

We arrived back at the bunker. We were then in the study.

"Ok so lets treat this like any ole case. What would you do?" Dean was asking.

"Well we know the history we need to find who is behind all these weird things that are happening." I told my brother.

"Right so lets start from there. Where are all the places that you had either seen or heard something?" Dean was saying.

"All over. Kitchen, bathroom, my room." I was said when I mentioned a few places.

"Ok well start looking up in your room." Sam said when we were just about to head up when we heard something that caught our attention.

"Did you guys hear that?" I was asking them, when no one moved.

"Yeah we did." I heard Dean say to me.

"Glad I'm not hearing things." I said when I mumbled.

We were walking back quietly towards the study. We had our guns drawn. When we charged into the room, there was no one.

"What the…" I started to say.

"Lexi… Lexi…" I heard someone calling my name.

"You guys just didn't happen to say my name, right?" I asked.

"No, why you heard someone say your name?" Dean asked me giving me this look.

"Yes." I told him.

I was now really kind of behind Dean. You think as a hunter I would be brave nope im not.

"Lets get the show on the road." Dean was saying.

"Yeah maybe I'm not ready." I was saying when Sam stopped me.

"Dean and I are right here with ya." Sam was telling me softly.

"I know but I don't know…" I was saying when we heard the voices again.

"If you're here show yourself." Dean shouted out into the room.

For a few minutes nothing was said. We started to hear mumbling.

"Guys." Was all I said.

"Ok shhh." Sam said to me putting his fingers to his lips.

It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. We were going in slowly. When we did go in we saw a bright light glowing. I stood there in shocked. I grabbed my brothers Sam's hand.

"Its ok." He said to me letting me hold his hand.

"But who is it?" I asked them.

The light was getting brighter and brighter. When I stood there I was shocked to see who it was.

"Oh my gosh. No way." I said shockingly.

Even my brothers looked more shocked than I was when they too saw who it was.

"Hello." The bright light said.

"Um.. Dean please tell me your voice changed?" I was then asking him.

"Sorry kiddo no." He said to me.

I felt his hand grab onto me. I grabbed his hand with a tight grip. I felt him bring me closer to him.

"Please don't be afraid." It spoked.

"Ddddean." I said again sounding like a scared 5 yr old.

"Yeah, I'm here with ya." He told me.

Just then the light was gone and we were able to see who it was. It was our mom. I stood there with tears in my eyes. She was walking over to Dean first.

"Dean, my oldest. You have done such a great job." She told him.

He just stood there looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Sammy my sweet sweet Sammy. Alexandria my baby girl. Wish I could be there for you all the time. DO remember Angles sleep over you. " She said to us.

"Mom is that really you?" I asked her when I was giving her this look.

"Yes baby. Boys you have done a great job in keeping her safe." Mom was telling us.

"I think im going to be sick." I said holding my stomach.

I then could feel Dean holding me up.

"Its ok baby girl. I love you three." She said when she was then gone.

"MOMMY no come back." I said to her when she vanished like that.

I was now in tears and scrunched down to the floor holding my stomach. The tears wouldn't stop. Sam had then grabbed me to take me into the next room.

"Lexi, she's gone. Come on." Sam said to me bringing me into another room.

We were in another room, trying to come to terms of what we just saw. I was sitting there trying to make the tears stop. I quickly wiped them away.

"You ok?" Sam was asking me.

"She was beautiful." I said to my brothers.

"Yeah she was." Dean said agreeing with me.

"So was it her all along?" I was then asked looking up at both of them.

"Maybe." Sam said to me.

"I wish she could of stayed longer. So much I wanna say to her." I was saying when I was sounding depressed.

"Hey Mom knows everything about ya." Dean was telling me.

"Even about my past?" I asked him sadly.

I don't think they knew how to answer me on that question.

"I think she did cause dad eventually came and got me." I said getting up and heading to my room.

"Hey kiddo you gunna be ok?" Dean was asking me when I was about to head up.

I turned to look at him and saw Sam looking at me too.

"I don't know. I hope so." I said when I then ran to my room.

"You think she's ok?" Sam was asking Dean.

Dean sighs before answering Sam.

"Sammy I hope so." He tells him.

I was then on my bed, just thinking. I finally got to see my mom. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Mom, if you could hear me, please come back. I need ya." I said when another tear was then coming down my face.

My brothers were standing on the other side of the door. They were feeling bad for me.

"Wish I could make her feel better." Dean said to Sam, when they were listening to what I was saying.

"I know. Poor kid." Sam said to him.

Dean had then knocked on my door and then came in.

"Yeah?" I asked my brothers while standing in the door way of my room.

"Hey just wanna see if you were ok?" Dean asked me.

"I'll be ok." I said to him with a fake smile.

"Do you want me or Sammy to stay with ya?" He was then asking me.

"Nahhh I'll be ok… Would you please." I said to him.

"Who?" Dean asked me.

"Both of you." I told them when they were both coming by me.

Dean was pulling me closer to him as Sammy was then lying next to me as well. Dean was rubbing my head.

"Dean why is it hurting ?" I asked him when I felt him kiss the top part of my head.

"I don't know. But I wish you weren't hurting." He said softly to me.

I laid my head onto Dean's shoulder.

"Get some sleep." Dean said to me.

I was then closing my eyes.

"She needs to sleep." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Yeah I know." Sam said agreeing with Dean.

During my sleep I kept moving around a lot.

"Shhh. Its ok." Dean would tell me.

"MOM!" I yelled out when I sat up quickly.

Both of my brothers woke up quickly trying to calm me down.

"Its ok." Sam said to me.

I gave my brother Sam a look.

"What?" He asked me.

"Something doesn't feel right." I said to them both.

"Meaning what?" Dean had then asked me looking at me curiously.

"I don't know. " I said to him.

"Try and get some sleep. You're safe." Dean said to me pulling me down to sleep again.

I was so scared that I snuggled up next to him and held Sam's hand.

"Sammy and I are with ya. Get some rest." Dean said to me when I was then fall sleep again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took me a while to post this next chapter.. Thanks to all that stopped by to read the last chapter (s)... I do not own Supernatural.. Just Lexi.**

The next day I was getting up. I had noticed that my brothers were gone. So I started to get out of bed and look for them.

"DEAN! SAM!" I kept calling out but nothing.

I was looking all over for them. I checked each of their rooms but they weren't there. I could feel my heart racing fast. I knew I had to find them. I ran back into my room and grabbed my gun. I was trying not to cry but I was scared.

"Guys where are ya's." I again I called out but still no answer.

I was slowly creeping downstairs to check. I thought maybe they were in the kitchen. When I went in there, nothing. Then I checked the study again they weren't there.

"Guys come on you better not be hiding on me. This is SO not funny." I called out.

I knew something was wrong, I felt it as well. I had no one to call. Cass well, I guess I could try him.

"Cass I really need ya, please." I said when I prayed for him to come.

Again nothing. The tears were starting to fill my eyes. I ran back upstairs. I checked Sam's room again. Nothing. I went to Dean's room and again nothing. I laid on his bed with the tears rolling down my face.

"Please God, I need them." I said when my crying was getting worse.

A few minutes later I heard a noise. I jolted off of his bed quickly and ran to see what the noise was. While I was searching it was getting foggy inside the bunker.

"What the…." I said when I was wondering what was going on.

The fog was so bad, not only that I couldn't see but I was starting to feel dizzy.

"DEAN ! Please I need you. DEAN!" I screamed when I felt someone touching me.

"Hey hey. Its ok." I heard but couldn't make it out of who it was.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said softly to me when I still felt his hands on my arms.

"What's happening?" I was asking him.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"Where's Sam?" I asked him trying to see.

"I'm right here next to you." Sam said to me when he sounded confused to my questions.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. They had no clue what was going or what i was talking about.

"What's going on with her?" Sam asked him.

"I don't. Something's wrong." Dean said when I could feel his hands on my head.

"What'd ya doing?" I asked him.

"Its ok." Dean was saying to me.

"What should we do?" I heard Sam ask Dean.

"Get a rag and see if that helps." Dean said to him when Sam got up quickly and ran for a rag.

"Dean." I said groggily to him.

"Its gonna be ok. " He told me.

Sam then come back with the rag. I felt it touch my head. It was so cold.

"Cccccoooollld Dean. Its cold." I said when now I was freezing.

"Sam this is not good." Dean said to him.

"What should we do?" Sam asked him calmly.

"Bathroom. Get it going." Dean said to Sam when he got up and ran into the bathroom.

I felt Dean carry me to the bathroom.

"Who's doing it you or me?" Sam was asking.

"I'll do it, since I'm the oldest." Dean said to him.

I was trying to understand what they were meaning. I didn't like the sound of any of the questions or answers for that matter. I could feel Dean standing me up while he was doing something. Heard a lot of rattling going on. That's when I felt cool water being splashed on me. What the heck, I was in the shower with my brother.

"NO please let me go. Please." I said to him when I begged him to let me out.

"Cant we need to do this." Dean said to me.

"Lexi it will be over soon." I heard Sam tell me.

I needed to snap out of this fog I was in.

"Dean please don't. I beg you. Not again." I cried when I was asking him.

"I know baby girl but it needs to be done." He said to me softly.

After a few minutes it was over. I felt Dean scoop me up and I was then placed in Sam's arms. Oh no what was he gonna do to me.

"Come, Lexi it will be ok." Softly Sam kept saying to me when he was carrying me in a room.

"Sammy please don't ." I said begging him.

"What she talking about?" Sam was asking Dean.

"I don't know." Dean told him when I felt myself drift off.

What did they give me? I need to get out of here. I don't wanna be near them. My eyes were so heavy that I could not open them. They were then leaving me. After a while I was waking up. When I woke up I was looking around. I was in Dean's room.

"Oh gosh." I said getting up and leaving his room.

I was then heading downstairs.

"Hey there you are." I heard Sam say to me.

"I..um.." I didn't know what to say to him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted out for him.

When Dean came into the room of when Sam called him he noticed me coming down the steps. Dean was coming towards me.

"Don't. Please don't." I said when I begged him.

He stopped but was confused.

"Lexi what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Don't Dean. Your my brother." I said to him.

"Yeah I am. So is Sam. " He said to me not understanding.

"Dean what is she talking about?" Sam was asking him.

"I don't know." Dean was saying.

I was trying to walk past them but Dean grabbed me.

"Nooooo." I said when I sat there and cried.

Dean and Sam had a worried look to their faces.

"Lexi you need to tell us what's wrong." Dean said to me.

"You know what's wrong." I told him hanging onto the railing.

"Honey I don't. Talk to me." He told me softly.

I couldn't even get the words out to tell him if I wanted to.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did to me." I said when I shouted out.

"Did to you? Sam what is she saying?" Dean asked when he was sounding upset.

"You took me in the shower with you. How could you?" I asked when I was hysterically crying.

Dean had a shocking look on his face.

"Lexi, I took you in the shower to bring your fever down. Nothing else happened. How could YOU even think that?" Dean said when he sounded hurt.

"Lexi your fever was high, we had to bring it down. Dean had his shorts on." Sam said when he explained.

"What the heck is happening to me." I said holding my head.

"Lex, you thought we were having sex? Gosh, your my sister. That's sick. I would never. " Dean said to me when he was upset.

"Fever." I said confusingly to my brothers.

"Yeah." Sam said to me.

With all that had happened I must fainted and I was caught by Sam.

"Whoooa there little sis." Sam said to me while lying in his arms.

"Her room, I guess." Dean told him when Sam brought me to my room.

He laid me on my bed. Dean was getting some medical supplies. I was slowly coming back. Dean was feeling my head.

"Its not as hot as before." He said when he told Sam.

I was able to open my eyes. But they were hurting me.

"Welcome back kiddo." Dean said to me sitting next to me.

I jerked when I saw him.

"Lexi please. Nothing happened. " Dean said when he was sounding upset.

He had then walked out and went into his room.

"Lexi, I wish you would trust us. Your fever was very high we had no choice." Sam explained to me.

I laid there taking it in of what Sam had said to me. He was then getting up slowly. I grabbed his hand.

"So nothing happened then?" I asked him again softly.

He gave me this sad look.

"Lexi, you're our sister. We would never do something like that. When Dean found out about your past he wanted to kill the bastard." Sam was saying when he gave me some pills to take for my fever.

Sam got up and left my room. I laid there trying to figure out what was right. I must of cried myself to sleep. Sam was hiding be my doorway. He then walked away.

"Hey." Dean said when he saw Sam head into his room.

"OH hey. You ok?" Sam was asking him.

"Man, I don't get it. Why would she even think that?" Dean said when he was asking Sam.

"Dean, think about it. Her fever was high, you have her in the shower. Her past must of came back to her." Sam explained to him.

"I never thought that. Sammy, I was just trying to bring her fever down." Dean said sounding so upset.

"Let her sleep it off." Sam said to him.

"I guess she fell asleep?" Dean asked him before he was leaving.

"Yeah while crying herself to sleep." Sam told him.

Dean shook his head as he then left Sam's room.

 **Thanks for reading. I really hope you liked this chapter.. Been trying to add more details to make my story sound better.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry i haven't updated, had some things going on that i just couldn't get moving and post the next chapter to this. I have it done and everything. Sorry. I just hope its a good story... Thank you to those who have been following along. I have been working on others taking it in a different... So any way... I do not own Supernatural ONLY Lexi...**

The next day I was waking up and I was hoping that yesterday was just a dream, but it wasn't. I feel a little better. I was heading downstairs to get breakfast. My brothers were in the study. I know they saw me. I was in the kitchen getting some juice so I can head back up to my room.

"Hungry?" Sam asked me when he saw me pass.

"No." I told him and walked away.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. I was then in my room. It was like that all day. I wasn't saying much to them. I felt bad of what Sam had said to me . All day I was avoiding my brothers. When I was heading back into the kitchen later that day, I ran into Dean. We both stood there looking at each other. He was eating a sandwich. I started to walk away. He put his plate down quickly and grabbed me by my arm.

"Lexi you and I need to talk, and I mean like now." He said to me but sounding sternly.

"Ok." I said to him.

"You have been avoiding me and Sam all day, mostly me. But I am telling you nothing and when I say nothing happened I mean it." Dean said when he was sounding still hurt.

Dean was then heading up to his room. I stood there taking in what he had just said to me. Now I really feel bad.

"Hey you ok?" I heard Sam ask me.

"No." I said looking upstairs.

Sam sighs when he knew just how I was feeling or thinking.

"Look kiddo, you know we wouldn't hurt ya." Sam said to me.

I started to walk over by Sam.

"I know.I'm sorry. " I said to him.

I felt crappy at that moment. I started to walk away.

"Sam." I said when I stopped to look back at him.

"Yeah?" He asked me.

"You do forgive me, don't you?" I asked when a tear fell from my face.

He walked over to me and just gave me a big hug.

"Always." He said to me.

I just hugged him tighter.

"I think I owe Dean something as well." I said when I wiped my tears but they just kept falling down.

I was then starting to head up to Dean's room. I saw him looking hurt. His door was open.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

He gave me this look that I hope I never see again. I was then coming in.

"Dean, I'm sorry that I thought other wise of what you were doing. I…I..um… Maybe I um.. " I tried saying when I ran out of his room.

I was so upset that I ran down the steps, causing Sam to see me running away.

"Lexi. LEXI! Come back." Sam yelled which made him look upstairs.

I slammed the door behind me.

"DEAN! DEAN!" Sam yelled out.

"Yeah what?" Dean asked him wondering why he was yelling.

"She just ran away." Sam informed him.

Dean had this look on his face.

"Dean, she's seventeen hurt and confused. Who knows what she will do." Sam was saying to him.

Sam had then ran after me hoping to find me. When he got outside he was looking all over for me. Dean thought about what Sam said to him and followed him out.

"Do you see her?" Dean was asking Sam.

"No. Lets check this way." Sam told him.

They looked all over but didn't see me. Dean was then trying my cell.

"Yo this is Lexi leave me a message." My voice-mail said.

"Lexi, look come back so we can talk." Dean said when he was leaving me a message.

"Did you get a hold of her?" Sam asked when he ran back over to where Dean was.

"No." Dean said to him.

"Crap." Sam said.

"Cass if you can hear me, we need you." Dean said when he was calling for Cass.

"Dean. Sam." Cass said when he was behind Dean.

When Dean heard him he jumped.

"Cass, what I say bout personal space?" Dean asked him.

"Sorry. You called?" Cass was asking Dean.

"Lexi ran away. Long story. Can you find her somehow?" Dean was then asking him.

"I'll try." Cass said when he had flapped his wings and he was gone.

Dean and Sam were standing there with worried looks.

"Sam I didn't think this would go this far." Dean said to him.

"I know. Maybe something is wrong and…." Sam said when he stopped.

"And what?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know." Sam replied back at Dean.

Dean was walking back inside.

"Lexi please be ok." Sam was saying when he was talking out loud.

 **Sorry this is short... PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW... THANKS...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry i haven't updated... I wasn't happy with the ending and i was trying to see how i could end it better... But its still no excuse. I do not own Supernatural only Lexi...**

When Sam was heading back inside he saw Dean with a duffle bag.

"What'd ya doing?" Sam was asking him.

"We need to find her and straighten this out." Dean was telling him.

Just then they heard flapping of the wings.

"Dean." Cass said to him.

"Cass anything?" Dean asked him.

"I'm afraid not. Somehow she's not able to be picked up." Cass explained.

"Her tattoo she has." Sam said when he was trying to think.

Sam took his cell phone out again and tried calling me.

"Lexi please call me back. Everything is ok." He said when he left me a message.

"Let me look again for her." Cass said when he was then gone.

Hours have past and my brothers were worried sick about me. I knew what I just did was stupid but the look on my oldest brothers face made me feel so bad. It then started to rain.

 **(THE SONG DREAM ON BY AREOSMITH IS PLAYING)**  
Dean was standing in the doorway to go out. He knew how much I hated storms. Sam was then coming by him.

"Hey you ok?" He asked him.

"You know she hates storms. Every time it thundered I had to hold her to make her fall back asleep." Dean was then telling Sam.

"We'll find her." Sam was telling Dean.

Sam was heading back inside. Dean stood there looking up towards the sky.

"Lexi, please be ok." He said to himself before heading back inside.

 **(THE SONG ENDS)**

I started to think about everything. I saw I had some missed calls. I listened to my brothers messages and you could hear the worriness in their tone.

"Hello." Sam said when I then dialed his number.

"Sssam." I said when I stood there soaked.

"Lexi." He said excitedly.

"Hey baby need a ride?" A guy asked me while I was on the phone.

"Lexi, you ok?" Sam asked me as he sounded worried.

"Sam." I said when I began to cry.

"Sam is that her?" Dean asked him when he asked anxiously.

Sam shook his head yes. Sam was on his laptop checking my GPS. It showed him where I was.

"Lexi listen to me, stay where you are. Dean and I are coming." He told me.

"Don't leave me." I begged him over the phone.

Sam had then placed me on speaker phone.

"Lexi honey can you go somewhere safe for now?" Sam said to me when he was wondering.

I was looking around.

"I.." I started to say.

"Hey sweet lips I could make all your pain go away." A male voice was heard .

Dean gave Sam a worried look and drove faster. He wasn;t too far away.

"Lexi, talk to me. Lexi. Lex." Sam kept saying when I wasn't answering.

"Sam this is not good." Dean said to him.

So many different thoughts were going through their minds of what could be going on.

"Were not far." Sam was telling Dean.

"Hope not." Dean said to him.

When they got to the area of where I was they were then looking around. They were checking every inch of this area that they were at.

"Dean listen." Sam said to him when they heard something.

They were then listening.

"Please no." They heard. Dean looked over his shoulder to the left and that's when he saw.

"SAM!" He said when Dean tapped him when he saw something moving.

They were both running with their guns drawn.

"HEY!" Dean yelled.

Dean and Sam saw it was me on the ground.

"Lexi. Oh gosh Lexi." Dean said when he saw the man on top of me.

"Lexi." Sam said calling out my name.

"Please…" I cried out.

Dean had then moved the man off of me. They were shocked.

"Are ya hurt?" Sam asked me.

"I killed him." I cried out to him.

Dean moved the body completely off of me while Sam grabbed my hands and helped me up. He saw blood on me.

"Lexi is that his or yours?" Sam asked me.

"Both." I whispered.

"Ok its gonna be ok." Sam said to me.

I was standing there scared and shaking. Dean saw when he put his gun away and scooped me up.

"Hang on little sister, were going home." Dean said to me.

I placed my head on his shoulder and cried. When we got to the Impala, he slid me up front. I was resting up against Sam. Dean kept looking down at me.

"Hang on little sister, just hang on." Dean kept telling me as he drove faster.

When we got home, Dean slid me out and carried me up to my room.

"Sam get some wet cool rags. We need to clean her up." He told him.

I laid there in somewhat pain.

"Lexi can you hear me?" Dean asked me.

"Dean, I'm sorry." I cried.

"Shhh. Don't worry about that. Lets get you cleaned up and see where ya bleeding from." Dean said to me.

Sam was then helping him. They saw the cuts on me.

"Lexi I hate to ask you but we need to know. What did that man do to you?" Sam asked me.

I laid there stiff. I didn't wanna think about it.

"Lexi please talk to us. We need to know." Dean softly said to me.

"He tried to rape me but that's when I stabbed him." I told my brothers.

You could hear the relief in their tone. Dean was then cleaning my cuts up.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning." Dean said to me when he was done cleaning me up.

I nodded to him as I cried myself to sleep.

 **Hope you all liked this? Please leave a review good OR bad... Thanks**


End file.
